Betraying Them
by KatMarie
Summary: Harry loves Ginny and Hermione loves Ron right? Uh..no. Harry shows up after trying to forget her for a year in America determined to have Hermione. Friendships and family ties are lost and new alliances are formed, but not everyone is allowed to be happy
1. Chapter 1

Betraying Them 

A/N: Be kind! This is my first shot at…this type of story…no, I won't tell you what it is yet.

Chapter 1

Stage 1: The Move

"Gin's been dying to see you, of course. I mean really, Harry, I know you're worse than I am when it comes to writing letters, but maybe one would've been nice." Ron Weasley stopped in the middle of the hallway leading to Harry's new apartment.

"Yea…I've been a bit busy…um Ron, d'you mind if we perhaps could just get this into the apartment?" Harry gasped, struggling to hold up his sofa, the main weight of which had currently shifted to Harry's arms.

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Ron proceeded to help carry the sofa into the apartment before continuing on the subject.

"So really, Harry, what's been going on? You're not cheating on my sister or anything are you?" Ron asked threateningly.

"No!" Harry said quickly. "I've been bloody busy, alright? I mean, Merlin, I'm an Auror for gods sake! You can't expect me to be able to take off work every second my girlfriend wants us to go out!"

"You don't work everyday, Harry; you know that well as I do, I'm a bloody Auror too, and I still spend time with Herm."

"Look, Ron, I don't want to talk about what I do on my free time. I'll spend more bloody time with Ginny, ok? Will that make you happy? I'll come to Weasley dinners every Saturday if that'll bloody get you off my back."

"Yea, it will! It's been weeks since the whole family's seen you, mate. Herm's been going spare…she's all freaked out that you're depressed or something. She keeps muttering to herself about last year and what not. She knows what happened, doesn't she? She knows where you went and why, doesn't she?" Ron demanded.

"I asked you not to ask me about that, Ron. I came back, right? So what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that you disappeared right in the middle of graduation and didn't come back for a month! That's the big deal! I'm worried…is that why you moved here? So you could hide from everyone?"

"I'm not hiding from _everyone,_ Ron. I'm doing this for me. Right, well I think that's everything. Thanks a lot." Harry said bluntly, and Ron took that as his cue to leave and Disapparated without saying a word.

Harry sighed and sank down onto the couch, putting his head in his hands.

"I'm _not_ hiding from everyone." He whispered. "I'm hiding from _her_."

o--------------------------------------------------o

"Merlin, Gin, you've got to stop doing that." Ron said weakly as he Apparated, nearly landing on his sister who was awaiting his return.

"What'd he say? Is he alright? Why didn't he write?" Ginny demanded.

"He's been busy, Gin, and he says he's sorry and he'll start coming 'round more." Ron said looking around.

"He will?" Ginny asked happily.

"Yea…where's Herms?"

"She's in your room, Ron. She says she's got something important to tell you."

"I'll see you in a bit, k, Gin?"

o-------------------------------------------o

"Herms? You alright?" Ron asked as he pushed the door open.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine I just wanted to talk about something."

"Okay." Ron sat down.

"Um…well, it's been great, staying here with you and your family while I've been studying for being a Healer, but now that I've um got the position and I have a steady income plus a little in the bank at Gringotts, I think its time that I move to an apartment. I found a great one, it's really nice and I went by today to look at it, and I really h-hope you don't mind, because I've already signed the lease and moved all my stuff." Hermione waited nervously for his answer.

"Don't you think moving into an apartment is a little dangerous, Herms?" Ron asked.

"I'm eighteen, Ronald; I can take care of myself, thanks." Hermione said coolly.

"I know that but I…I guess I can't really stop you can I?" Ron said slowly.

"So you're okay with it then?"

"Yea, I guess. Listen I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I've got to get to work." Ron left, without properly saying goodbye.

Hermione sighed and sat down.

"You were going to tell him, you idiot. You had a speech all planned out and you were going to tell him quite nicely that you thought it best to break it off. You stupid, stupid, stupid girl! You're stringing him along and it isn't fair. And, you really, seriously, need to do something about this talking to yourself thing."

She sighed and Apparated away from the Burrow, and onto bigger and better things, or so she hoped.

o-------------------------------------o

It was pure accident, of course, their meeting. They were doing their best to pretend the other didn't exist and were even trying to move on…literally. They couldn't very well help it that Fate seemed to have no regard for their feelings. Or, at least that's what they told themselves once they were alone.

She was getting in the elevator to go to her apartment after stopping by at St. Mungo's to pick up some paperwork she needed to complete.

He, was already in the elevator, and was also going to his apartment after a long day at work.

She never even looked at who was in the elevator until the doors were closed.

He was too shocked to move.

She gasped and stammered a hello.

He managed to say hello back.

They went through the ordinary rituals of greeting. 'How are you' 'Oh I'm fine' 'That's good' etc. etc.

Then there was that silence. That horrible, dreaded silence.

The awkward one, you know the one.

She silently stared ahead at the little glowing buttons mentally kicking herself.

He was counting each floor as it ticked it off, unnecessarily slowly, in his opinion.

Finally, somewhat forced conversation converged upon them.

"I just moved here, you know."

She jumped.

"Same as me, then. I—I didn't know." She said quietly.

"Nor did I. But we can hardly help where we live, can we?" he said. "How's—how're you and Ron?"

"Oh! Um…fine, I guess. And you and Ginny?"

"Barely see her." Harry said coolly.

"Oh." Hermione bit her lip.

"By choice, you know."

She had nothing to say.

He had plenty.

"It's like going back to eating cereal after waking up to pancakes every morning. It's a bit of a culture shock, you know? Not that I ever had pancakes….I tried…oh dammit I tried. But I guess I wasn't meant to have pancakes…or at least that's what I've been told. So, now I'm back to trying to forget about wanting pancakes, and trying to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to enjoy cereal every single day."

"You _would_ turn it into food."

"Makes it easy for a simple mind to understand. Have we come down to calling it 'it'?"

"I suppose so."

"Is he pancakes for you, 'Mione?" He asked abruptly.

"I…I…what?" she asked confusedly.

Oh, no, oh, no…it was getting closer.

The stupid elevator seemed to be speeding up.

The doors were opening.

He was walking away.

Is he pancakes?

I…I don't know.

"Think about it. I guess we'll be seeing each other around."

He was gone.

Again, just like that.

She sank slowly to her knees and silently cried as the elevator made its way back down.

o--------------------------------------------------o

"Bloody hell. She's here…here. Why, oh why would she choose this apartment? Why not another one? There are plenty of others. Maybe I should move. No, no I can't do that. I've already seen her; I won't be able to stand it."

"You've really got to stop that pacing thing. It is pretty annoying."

"Sorry, Andrea, I'm just so nervous. I'd gotten over it, sort of, and now it's like someone's thrusting pancakes in my face again."

"What have I told you about turning it into food? And if my memory serves you, I told you to stop saying 'bloody'. It's weird. I'm American, remember? We don't like the word blood."

"Oh, right, sorry. Andy, what am I going to do?"

"You really love her, huh?" Andrea said softly, getting up to look at his face.

"I don't know what love is, Andrea. All I know is what I feel."

"What do you feel, Mr. Potter?"

"I'm restless, and yet I'm calm at the same time. I'm hot and cold, and my heart stops beating then gets really fast, and I can scarcely breathe with I see her, or let alone think of her."

Andrea stared at him for a moment.

"Sorry to break it to you, Harry, but you're in love."

"Am I?" he looked scared.

"You are. If I were you I'd let her know. Now, don't give me any of that bull about that Ginny girl or Ron. I haven't met them, yet, which I really want to, by the way, but I think they'll forgive you both, in time."

"She wouldn't leave him, Andrea. I asked her at graduation, and she said she wouldn't. Why do you think I went to America to do my Auror training? When you met me I was just a poor heartbroken bloke that you gladly let becomes your roommate."

"Me and my wonderful heart of gold." Andrea smirked.

"Have I thanked you yet, for coming to stay with me for a few weeks while I settle in?"

"Um, only the entire trip here, and all while I was letting you hide my things from Ron, but not in the past hour no."

"Thanks." Harry said.

Andy smiled.

"Not a problem. Now…let's put our heads together and see what we can do about this love thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Betraying Them

A/N: Ok, honestly. Like 243 hits on this story and 4 people put it on alert and I got 1 review from someone who happens to be a friend of mine. Seriously, I don't like that! It makes me feel like **not **writing. Please, this is exactly what happened in my last two stories and I really, really hope it doesn't happen to this one! I really do want to know how you like the chapters and the plot and the whole writing thing!!! PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!! **REVIEW**!!! Thanks!!

Chapter 2

Suspicious Events

Saturday had come.

Harry had been dreading it all week long, and here it was. He'd ran out of things to do and now had no where to go and it was already ten till six. He didn't want to go, of course, but he really didn't feel like backing out of it after promising Ron that he would start coming. He just hoped she wouldn't be there and that he would be spared an evening in her presence.

"Andy! Andy, are you ready yet?" Harry yelled.

"Yes, _dad_, I am thank you very much. I didn't take _that_ long." Andy grumbled, coming into the living room.

"You took ages."

"What can I help it if I want to make a good impression?"

"Well, you look lovely, but if we don't move now, we'll be late."

"Oh shut up. You can pop around anywhere you want in a matter of seconds. You don't know anything about being too late."

"I know a bit of it." Harry said, his face falling.

"Uh-uh. Rule number one of tonight was no sad faces, and no thinking about her. We haven't figured out what to do yet, and you've still got to focus on Ginny, and how she's going to react. I still think you're being a bit of a jerk, doing this to her when you're only seeing her for like the second or third time since you disappeared."

"I don't want to hurt her."

"Little late for that, in my opinion, and speaking of late, we're going to need to leave now."

Harry grinned and offered his arm. Andy sighed and took it muttering darkly.

o------------------------------------------------o

"Harry! Lovely, I'm so glad you could make it! And you must be Andrea! Harry told us you were coming and we were so thrilled, you've been quite a friend to him from what I've heard!"

Andrea was slightly startled as Mrs. Weasley enveloped her in a hug.

"Easy, Molly." Harry chuckled.

"Sorry, dear. Now, come and meet everyone else, you'll be just like family in no time."

Harry grinned and waggled his fingers at Andy as she glared at him behind Molly's back as she was drug into the kitchen.

"Harry!"

Harry turned and staggered backwards a few paces when a red blur crashed into him.

"Ginny! Erm—hi!" Harry said in surprise, gently loosening her grip.

"Oh, Harry, I'm so glad you came. I thought something was horribly wrong when you never answered any of my letters or anything." Ginny said happily.

"Yes, no, nothing was wrong but, Gin…can—can I talk to you alone?" Harry asked desperately.

"Sure! We'll go up to my room."

Ginny grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs.

Harry's feet felt like lead and he was beginning to regret what he was about to do.

Ginny was chattering and Harry tried to concentrate on what she was saying.

"---Hermione's here of course, but she won't mind leaving us for a minute." Ginny said, not noticing Harry's look of horror as she opened the door.

o--------------------------------------------o

She looked up as the door opened.

It was like a knife was being thrust into her heart as her gaze fell from his eyes to his hand, intertwined with _hers. _

_She_ was babbling something about needed a moment alone.

She nodded numbly, but could not take her eyes away from their hands.

He stared at her, his heart feeling like it was going through a wringer.

He moved out of the way as she slowly walked toward him.

Her eyes met his and she gasped aloud.

His eyes were practically _talking_.

She could see everything; it was like looking inside his soul.

He was trying his hardest to convey every feeling he ever felt about her into his gaze.

She saw pain, and anguish, and anger and love so deep that it seemed to go on forever.

He looked away as _she_ tugged at his hand.

She let out a strangled sob and left the room as inconspicuously as possible.

It was over.

He was gone…again.

He was in there…alone…with _her._

She leaned against the closed door, feeling weak.

o-------------------------------------------------o

"So what is it that you wanted so desperately to talk to me about?" Ginny asked nervously.

"I—" Harry walked over to the window and stared outside, "I wanted to wait until after dinner, but it felt like if I waited any longer I'd burst. I've got to tell you Gin…there's something you need to know."

Ginny nodded.

"I am…I am truly the cruelest man I know. I've been shameful to you and you need to know about it. I don't feel that I care for you the way that you care for me. I like you, Ginny, and I would give just anything to be able to love you as you love me, but I can't do it. I haven't been able to for a while now, and I haven't been as faithful to you as you deserve. I—I have been, and am, in love with someone else."

He turned around, his face anguished and chalk white.

Ginny was still as stone. Her heart seemed to stop beating and she took a deep breath.

"I expected as much." She whispered.

"Wha—you _knew_?"

"It was so obvious, Harry. You talked about her all the time and you never responded to anything I ever said. You've never told me you loved me, and your kisses are nothing more than a way of greeting me. She's lovely and I hope—I hope she deserves you."

"I…I talk about her all the time…?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's always 'Andrea this' and 'Andy that'."

Harry sank onto a chair.

"Oh, no." He said sadly.

"It's alright, Harry. I'm glad you finally told me."

"No, no, Ginny, you don't understand. I don't love Andrea."

"You—you don't?" Ginny faltered.

"No, I don't. Andy's like a sister to me."

"Then…then who..?"

"She doesn't want me, so there's no use in speaking her name." Harry said dully.

"So…so you're leaving me for someone who doesn't even want you?" Ginny said incredulously, "I've never been so…I feel so used…Harry….just tell me that any part of you ever felt love for me." She begged.

Harry closed his eyes, and stood up.

"I won't lie anymore than I have already." He said in a pained voice, and walked to the door. "But I will spare you having to tell your family that I cheated. I'll tell them myself."

Ginny frowned.

"They'll kill you." She said bluntly. "Tell them it was mutual and that I don't want to talk about it, and then take Andrea and leave. You don't have to come to any Saturday dinners."

Harry nodded.

"Thanks, Gin."

He sighed and left, running into her as he closed the door.

o-----------------------------------o

She gasped.

He jumped, and shut the door quickly.

She flushed as he looked at her.

He smiled sadly.

"Cereal just wasn't working." He said softly, as he walked away.

o------------------------------------------------o

"Andrea, we need to go now, please." Harry said, making his face look as sad as possible.

"Whatever's the matter?" Andrea asked, playing along.

"Ginny and I just decided to break up."

A collective gasp went around the room.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone, and I really don't either, so I'm just going to take Andrea home."

Harry turned around and Andrea started to follow.

"I'm not feeling well."

Harry stiffened as he opened the door.

He knew that voice.

"Hermione, dear, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'll be fine; I'm just not feeling too great tonight. I think I'll head home."

Andrea leaned into Harry's ear.

"Go to the elevator." She whispered. "Wait for her."

Harry turned to look at her quizzically, but Andrea nodded at him, and he turned on his heel and left.

o-------------------------------------------o

"I'm an idiot. She's not going to show up here, why I even listened to Andy…" he muttered as the elevator made its way back down for the fifth time with him still in it. The doors opened and he waited patiently for a moment before jabbing his number. He'd waited long enough.

"Hold the door!" a voice yelled.

He cursed and stuck his foot into the closing doors.

"Thanks."

A small hand reached in and she pushed her way into the elevator.

He froze.

"I thought maybe I'd run into you here." He said.

"Did you walk home?" She asked, puzzled.

"Erm…no…anyways, I wanted to talk to you about what I'm sure you heard at the Burrow."

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have listened in, I just had no idea you were going to do that, and I was sort of frozen."

"You should be used to me being spontaneous. After all, this isn't the first time I've surprised you. You seemed pretty damn shocked at graduation." He smiled bitterly.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"We'll never let that go, will we?" She asked quietly.

"I won't. You might, but I seriously doubt it. You aren't too good of letting go of things are you 'Mione?"

"Harry, please…you know how I feel."

"I thought I did. I chanced my entire heart, my whole life on you, 'Mione, and you just ripped it into shreds."

"I never, ever meant to, Harry! I just couldn't do it then! Not there!"

"Can you do it now, then?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I—what?"  
"See? I'm sick and tired of your bloody excuses, 'Mione. If you even gave a damn about me you wouldn't use them anymore."

Her eyes filled with tears.

"Please, Harry, it's so complicated."

"It's been a year, 'Mione. And don't think I don't know how complicated it is. Speaking of which, I managed to do what you've been dancing around for a year in thirty minutes."

"She's hurting."

"I know. And I feel horribly, trust me, but I wouldn't be able to stand looking at myself another day knowing I was leading her on. She'd've been even more attached and then I would have felt worse."

She flushed.

"I don't like it, you know. You make it sound as if I enjoy hurting you…hurting him. When I lay down at night all I can feel is guilt. It's like a blanket that comes and steals my mind when I'm sleeping. I get sick just thinking about what I've done. I regret it all every second that I live." She said sadly.

He stared at her for a moment then punched a button, making the formerly stationary elevator move.

"All of it? You regret it all?" he said in a voice that betrayed how hurt he was.

"You know I didn't mean it like that." She begged, pushing the stop button on the elevator.

"Then what is it you don't regret, 'Mione?" He asked softly.

She smiled slightly, her eyes shining with tears now.

"Every single moment that I spent with you, even though we had to hide how we felt, I don't regret a bit of that. What I regret, is not making it possible for us to be open with our relationship. I was too scared of how he would react. I still am. I don't want to hurt your relationship with him, most of all. I could understand if he'd never look at me again, but it would break my heart if I took away your best mate."

"I've told you thousands and thousands of times, love, I don't care! I feel jealous of him now, and I hardly see him because it hurts. I would give everything up in an instant if you would only say yes, and be with me."

"But it would matter! We would be together, but, Harry, he's your family! They all are, and they would all turn on us!"

"Damn it, 'Mione, I can't make myself any plainer. I—want—you. Not them, not anyone else. Screw having a family. No. Wait, don't screw that. _YOU _are my family!"

She stared at him for a long moment then pressed an elevator button.

"Stay with me tonight. We need to talk about thousands of things, and elevators make me claustrophobic."

He regarded her for a moment then nodded shortly.

"Okay."

o-------------------------------------------o

A/N: Go, on, press the nice little review button. It's calling to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Betraying Them

Chapter 3

The Deal

Being a death target for nearly his entire life had made Harry a very light sleeper. He woke with a start in an unfamiliar room and nearly had a heart attack when he realized that someone was sleeping almost on top of him. It took him a split second to take stock of his surroundings and by the time he had, someone had flicked the room's light on.

Blinking in the sudden brightness, he squinted to see Ginny standing in front of him, looking livid.

He was now able to see who was on top of him and his stomach seemed to disappear when he realized that he and Hermione had fallen asleep on her couch.

"Ginny…this is not, at all, what you're thinking." He stammered as he gently shook Hermione's shoulder to wake her up.

She sat up quickly and her eyes grew wide and fearful as she realized what had happened.

"I took Andy home just a moment ago, because she stayed over with us since you decided to make such a prompt exit, and she freaked out when you weren't home. So, I decided to come over to Hermione's to see if she'd possibly seen you, but it's _very _obvious that she has." Ginny said scathingly.

"Ginny, I swear, I—we fell asleep talking…this isn't…" Hermione said.

"You don't have to lie to me, Hermione. I know it's you. I figured it out a little while after you both left. Harry said you didn't care for him and the only reason I could think that someone wouldn't care for Harry would be if they were with someone else. Also, I've noticed the way you both act around each other. It's stiff and unnatural like. I figured maybe I was imagining things, but last night was obvious. You kept staring at our hands, Hermione. And, you, Harry, you kept watching her. All night. What _I_ want to know is two things. Firstly, how long?"

Harry felt winded. Everything was falling to pieces.

"Ever since last year." He said quietly.

"How'd you manage it?" Ginny asked.

"We…were lucky I suppose. We had to be careful, but, but we managed it somehow." Hermione whispered.

Ginny seemed to slump at that thought.

"Um…ok, well, I suppose that the—the next thing is: why did you stay with me and you with Ron, Hermione? Why not break it off and be together instead of doing that. You could have saved us all so much."

Harry smiled sadly and looked at Hermione.

"Yes, 'Mione, why don't you tell her?"

Hermione looked pained.

"It…it wasn't only me…I know I was a big part of it, Harry, but you've got to know, it wasn't just me. Ginny…neither of us wanted to do this to you or Ron. Harry---it's not that he doesn't love you, Ginny, but he…I told him I didn't want to hurt either of you—"

"Ginny, I love Hermione. I would do anything to be with her and even if that meant hurting you, as horrible as it sounds, I would do it." Harry said.

Ginny closed her eyes and sat down, but nodded.

"Go, on, Hermione." She said.

"Well…I can't do that to Ron. I just can't. I'm so afraid of hurting his relationship with Harry. He says he doesn't care, but I do. I…I'd be able to understand if Ron never wanted to see me, but it would drive me crazy if he never spoke to Harry again, if none of you ever spoke to him again. You're the closest thing he's got to a family now, and I won't let that happen."

Ginny sighed.

"Okay, Hermione, I get that, but I'm sorry. I can't let you keep doing this. Either you tell him today, or I will."

Hermione looked at Ginny pleadingly.

"No, please, Ginny, please…" She said plaintively.

"No, Hermione. Either you do it today, or I'm going to tell him. This has gone on long enough."

Hermione nodded sadly.

"I knew it had to happen. I just wish there was a way around hurting everyone." She said.

Ginny nodded.

"Okay, well I think I've had enough for one day. I'm going to go home now. I won't forget, Hermione. You'd better tell him."

"Gin, wait." Harry said, as Ginny prepared to Apparate.

She paused hesitantly.

"I just…I really never did mean to hurt you…you know that, don't you?" He asked.

"No one ever does, Harry, but in cases like this, someone has to get hurt. I'll be okay. I'm really pretty glad that you decided to tell me instead of making me chase you around even more. Maybe one day I'll be able to forgive you. But for just now, I'd really kind of appreciate it if you stayed away."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, yeah of course."

Ginny smiled a bit as she Apparated out of Hermione's living room.

"Oh, my god, that was horrible." Hermione moaned, sitting down with her head in her hands.

"You know what this means, though, right?" Harry asked quietly sitting down beside her.

"What?"

"We can be together now." He said softly.

Hermione smiled.

"I have to tell Ron first."

Harry nodded glumly.

"I guess I'll go back to see Andy. She probably_ is_ worried sick."

Hermione got up and walked with him out into the hallway.

"I'm really glad we're clearing this all up." She said.

Harry looked down at her for a minute, then bent down and kissed her.

She was taken aback at this, but relaxed and kissed him back.

"WHAT in the bloody hell---"

They broke apart quickly, Harry nearly falling down from Hermione's pushing.

"R-Ron." Hermione stammered, looking fearfully at her boyfriend who was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Yes? Remember me? Ron Weasley? Your boyfriend? You know, the only guy you're supposed to be kissing? What in the bloody hell was _that_?"

Harry swore.

"She can kiss whoever she likes, actually. There's not a law saying 'oh, no, you know, once you find a boyfriend you can't kiss anyone else. Please abide by this'."

"Harry…" Hermione whispered as Ron's ears grew red and he took a threatening step forward.

But Harry wasn't to be swayed.

"Are you going to hit me, Ron?" He asked simply, without taunting him. "Go ahead. I would do the same to you. I've expected you to do it."

"Damn right I'm going to hit you, you prat. You're a filthy traitor you know that?"

"No!"

Hermione stepped in front of Harry as Ron drew back his fist.

"Move, Hermione." Ron said. "Don't think I won't make you, either."

"No, Ron, listen. Look, Harry wanted to come clean. It's all on me, okay? I've been the one that's been a coward. Harry broke it off with Ginny last night, see? It's all on me. I—we—I was going to tell you today."

"Yeah, sure. I'm sure you were. How long have you—the two of you been—been—doing this?" He asked angrily.

"Ron, please, just calm down." Hermione said pleadingly.

"Last year." Harry said, moving Hermione out of the way. "It started last year."

"Perfect." Ron snarled, "Make fun of me, huh? Oh, yeah, that's Ron, he never notices anything. We had an affair right under his nose and he never saw a bloody thing."

"Ron, stop it. We can't help how we feel." Hermione begged, trying to get in front of Harry again, but Harry waved his hand at her and she was immobilized.

"Let him, go, Hermione. I deserve it."

Hermione sobbed, and waited for Ron to start swinging, but it never came.

Ron got this strangled look on his face and finally put down his wand.

"No, Harry. You don't get to be the heroic gentleman in this. I'm not giving you that."

"Just hit me, Ron!" Harry yelled, spreading his arms in surrender.

Harry's apartment door swung open and Andy came out. She stopped in the doorway when she saw what was going on.

Ron barely even glanced at her.

"I'm not going to do anything to you right now, Harry. I'm not giving you that." He repeated, and then swore as his wand tip started glowing, a signal given out by the head Auror, summoning him.

He spared them all one last glance before turning and Apparating out of sight.

o--------------------------------------o

Harry stood there a moment in disbelief.

"He didn't hit you." Hermione said, from her immobile position by her door.

Harry waved his hand at her again and released her from his spell.

"No," He said quietly, running a hand through his hair, "He didn't. He won't hit me because then he knows I'll be able to get over what I did to him. It'd be like him paying me back, and he won't do it."

Andy shook her head.

"I've never had a dull moment since you moved in with me, Harry Potter. Quite frankly, I'll be sad to leave."

An odd look came over Hermione's face.

"You lived with Harry?" She asked.

Andy nodded.

"He came to my apartment in America looking for a roommate, and I happened to be looking for one as well, so yeah, we lived in the same apartment."

"America? That's where you went?" Hermione said, looking at Harry.

"Oh, shit." Andrea said, covering her mouth, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Harry waved it off, "I hadn't gotten round to telling her yet, but this way we're getting everything in the open so…yes, Hermione, after you so politely refused to be with me, I went to America to complete my Auror training."

"I—I didn't know." Hermione said.

"Obviously. That Ronald guy seemed to think you did." Andrea said, waving them inside the apartment.

"Why would Ron think I knew?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno. He said something about you being worried about me and then asked if you knew where I'd gone."

"I told him I didn't. He asked me over, and over, and I didn't know. I knew why you left…but I didn't know where." Hermione said, sitting down on Harry's couch.

Harry shrugged, then walked over to the window and looked outside.

Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Harry jumped and pulled out his wand, the tip of which was glowing.

"Well, there goes my afternoon." He said ruefully, and kissed Hermione quickly before Apparating.

"He's always doing that." Andrea said, sitting down next to Hermione. "I find it quite annoying."

"Are you…you're not a---?" Hermione began.

"Witch? No," Andrea laughed, "Bit of a…what's it Harry says, Squash Muffin or something."

"Muggle." Hermione said.

"Yes, that's it. Yes. Harry tried to hide it from me for a while, but I could tell he was magic, because like I said, Mum told me I was a Squash when I was a little girl, so…"

"You mean Squib?" Hermione asked, looking confused.

"Yes. Sorry, I never really got to know about anything like that. Mum died when I was little, so I grew up in an orphanage."

"What about your Dad?"

"Oh, well, I think he was murdered, actually, by some Volkermite guy."

"Voldemort."

"Yes. Harry told me his name, but I never remember it. He said something about knowing him, but he's dead now, or something of that sort."

Hermione laughed a little.

"Harry knew him, alright. Voldemort tried to kill him_ so_ many times…it was Harry who killed him, actually."

Andrea looked surprised.

"No joke? Huh…that's a little fact Mr. Potter left out of the information about himself."

"He would. Harry doesn't like to talk about his past that much, especially not that particular part."

Andrea smiled.

"We know two different Harry's, then. He told me about nothing but his past. You, of course, I didn't learn about for a while. He tried to forget about you, I think, but was having a bit of a hard time with it. He kept getting owls and every time he did it would send him into a relapse of his feelings. Things started exploding, actually. It was rather scary."

"Harry finds it hard controlling his magic. He's a very powerful wizard, and his emotions get the better of him." Hermione explained.

"Yeah, he told me that when he made the stove explode. He quit opening the letters he was getting, and it stopped right away, though."

Hermione seemed to be soaking in all the information Andrea was telling her.  
"Andrea…I'd really love it if you told me everything you could about Harry when he was in America. I wondered all the time what he was doing, how he was, and I'm afraid to ask him about it, since it always brings up what happened at graduation."

Andrea smiled.

"Excellent. Girl talk, I love that. Harry's fun and all, but he got a little upset when I started talking about things like TV shows and stuff."

Hermione laughed.

"Talk away."

o---------------------------------------------o

"Weasley, you're to cover Potter. The two of you will be going straight into the area to rescue the hostages. Don't complain. Go. NOW."

Harry and Ron had no choice but to work together. They were in some sort of clearing surrounded by woods, so they skulked along the edge of the wooded area.

"I can't believe I have to work with you." Ron said angrily.

"Let's just do our jobs, Ron, and put our personal feelings aside so we can rescue that family."

Ron snorted.

"Okay, I think I see something…..blimey…..is that Malfoy? Stay behind me, okay?" Harry started to creep out into the clearing, his Invisibility Cloak covering him.

"Cover you, yeah right. I'll do this on my own, without you." Ron said, and he took off recklessly toward to commotion.

"Dammit Ron." Harry yelled, but it was too late. Malfoy had seen Ron, and before anyone could react, Malfoy had encased the area in smoke.

Harry stood there for a moment wondering if he needed to wait until the smoke cleared, or run around blindly. The smoke cleared quickly, however, so he was able to get to the spot where Ron had been rapidly.

The Muggle family they had been sent to rescue was still there, but when Harry looked around, there were no signs of either Malfoy or Ron. It was too late.

o--------------------------------------o

"Well, Potter, from what I've been able to gather, Weasley seemed to have not wanted to cover you. I'm a bit confused by this, you see, because Weasley's never had a problem with it before. _What was the problem, Potter?_"

Harry sighed.

"Ron's a bit miffed at me right now, sir, so he let his emotions get the best of him, and decided that he could go out there by himself and before I could stop him, it was too late."

Harry's captain sighed.

"Well, he's made a right mess for himself. We haven't been able to get a trace on Malfoy for ages, and now that he's being held captive, that's going to be even harder. Malfoy and Weasley have a somewhat tense history, am I right, Potter?"

"Yes, sir."

The captain swore.

"Alright, Potter, well, if Weasley's had an altercation with you, I'm taking you off this case. Go home. Take the week off, you deserve one."

"No, sir, really, I can do this." Harry said.

"No, Potter, that's my final word. I've had enough experience with letting emotions get involved and it never ends well. Go home. That's an order."

Harry nodded curtly and Apparated back to his living room.

Hermione knew instantly that something horrible had happened.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Ron's been kidnapped." Harry said, sitting down and putting his face in his hands, "He got emotionally involved and just ran out there like an idiot. Malfoy's got him now, and the captain's taken me off the case, so I'm useless at helping him now."

Andrea slipped out of the room quietly, feeling like she was intruding.

Hermione crossed the room and lifted Harry's head out of his hands.

"It's not your fault." She said softly.

Harry shook his head.

"It is. If I hadn't been partnered with him, he never would have reacted that way."

Hermione shook her head.

"Yes he would have. He was steaming when he left, you saw him. He was bound to do something reckless. I hate this." She said suddenly, "I hate how everything has gone. It was all supposed to go differently. If I hadn't been such a coward, and if I'd broken things off with Ron when I'd planned to, no one would be hurt right now."

"Yes, they would." Harry said. "This may not be my fault, but it's not yours either. We're both equal in this screw-up. Someone was going to get hurt. It's like Ginny said, it was inevitable, but it had to happen."

Hermione nodded.

"I just wish there was a way around it. I know I say that all the time, but I would give anything to be able to find a way around hurting everyone."

Harry sighed.

"I know. I've got to go tell the Weasleys what happened." He said suddenly, standing up.

Hermione looked startled.

"Oh, Harry, what if they know about us?" She asked.

"Then they know." Harry said simply, "This is their son, and it's a good deal my fault that this happened to him. I've got to tell them."

"Let me come with you then." Hermione said.

Harry shook his head.

"No, that would make it worse. If they do know, and if they don't, I'm planning on telling them, but if they do know about us, you coming would make it worse. I'll be back, okay?"

Hermione nodded reluctantly, and Harry gave her a brief kiss on the forehead before leaving.

Hermione sat down once he had gone, and thought about the blaming that was soon to be done.

o-------------------------------------------------------o

**A/N**: **_THANK YOU_** to those three readers, Lique9, Nihilus1, and Tohrment for your reviews. Hopefully, many more will follow in your footsteps!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Detachment

"He's gone missing? How?" Mr. Weasley looked highly distraught as Harry began to tell him and the rest of the Weasleys what had happened.

"Why would Ron do that though?" George asked, "Ron's usually pretty good at keeping his emotions in check."

Ginny was staring at Harry, waiting for him to answer. When he hesitated slightly, she stepped forward.

"Ron was upset at you, wasn't he, Harry? He'd seen you and Hermione right before leaving, am I right?"

Harry nodded.

"But…but why was Ron upset?" Mrs. Weasley asked confusedly.

"It was because he found out that Hermione had been cheating on him with Harry for around a year." Ginny said coldly.

Harry closed his eyes, inwardly cursing, as the Weasleys turned, horrorstruck to look at him.

"Harry, is…is this the truth?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded.

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley said, bursting into tears, "My poor little boy…OH, Harry, what have you done?" She sobbed.

Harry sighed deeply and took a step forward to try to comfort her, but Charlie stepped in front of him.

"You need to leave." He said grimly. "Now."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, and found his eyes searching for Ginny amid the chaos.

He found her, staring expressionlessly back at him, and was shocked to see a slight gleam of triumph in her eyes.

He looked back at Charlie as he started to get closer and Apparated.

o-------------------------------------------------------o

Hermione was waiting for him.

"How was it?" She asked breathlessly, as Harry popped into the living room.

"Fantastic." Harry said angrily, "Ginny went and bloody told them before I could say a word, and Mrs. Weasley went completely hysterical, and I nearly had to fight off Charlie. It went bloody fantastic, 'Mione."

Hermione looked hurt at Harry's tone of voice, and he seemed to relent a little.

"I'm sorry, 'Mione. I don't mean to snap at you, but this whole situation has just has me annoyed. I feel useless, sitting around not being able to try and find him, or do anything."

Hermione watched him pace silently for a moment or so.

"Wearing a hole in your floor won't solve much," She said and sat down on the sofa, "Sit down."

Harry sat down grudgingly.

"What's really, truly, bothering you?" Hermione asked softly.

Harry sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"I feel like the world's biggest prat…just like he wanted me to. I kissed you, right in front of him…that's like going out and getting a big sign and putting it right in his face. He's my—was my…best mate and I did the unthinkable to him."

"We both did, Harry." Hermione protested, "We both did. I don't regret it…I mean…I regret how he found out…but I don't regret it, and…and I really hope you don't either."

Harry smiled slightly.

"Of course not. I told you, I love you, 'Mione. I—it's like Andy said…and" Harry paused, "Wait. Where _is_ Andy?"

"Oh." Hermione looked uncomfortable. "She went out."

"Where? Andrea doesn't know anyone around here."

"Well…actually…Oliver stopped by a bit ago, and seemed to take a fancy to her and sort of…asked her out."

Harry looked vaguely surprised for a moment.

"Oliver Wood?"

"The one and the same. He had some kind of papers to drop off to you, he said, but he told me he would come back later, and I certainly suppose he will."

"Oh-ho. Poor Oliver…Andrea's a pistol…" Harry smiled genuinely for the first time that night.

Hermione laughed.

"I think he can handle her."

"Nah. He'll say one little thing wrong, and Andy will go off. It's rather entertaining to watch, actually."

Hermione looked disapproving.

"She seems very nice." She said.

"You two talked a lot, then, I take it?" Harry asked, playing with Hermione's hair.

"A bit. She—I asked her to tell me about America."

"Oh?" Harry asked.

"Yes…mainly about…well, she told me a lot about you."

Harry tensed a little, but kept his face otherwise impassive.

"What did she say?"

"She…she said you had trouble controlling your…your magic…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry nodded.

"I did. Letters from you lot seemed to set it off particularly. I stopped opening them, and I was fine."

Hermione looked apprehensive.

"Yes, that's what she said…I always did wonder why they came back unopened all of a sudden. And—and she mentioned that…well she said she was a Squash Muffin actually." Hermione said frowning a bit.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah…Andy's got a bit of trouble with the terms. She's a Squib, by the way, but I suppose you know this. Go, on, I'm interested, what else did you learn?"

"Well, she seemed surprised to learn that…about you and Voldemort."

Harry closed his eyes briefly.

"Ah…she knows, then, I take it?"

Hermione nodded nervously.

"It just slipped out, Harry, I promise."

"It's alright." Harry said, "I didn't bother telling her because it was one era of my life I was trying to forget while I was in America."

"She…said that _I_ was something you were trying to forget as well."

"You were. I tried so hard to forget you. It was only natural that Andrea would have noticed that there was one memory in particular that seemed to set of my magic. Once I made the…I think it was the stove…blow up in my sleep, she made me tell her what was wrong. She's quite persuasive when the time calls for it."

Hermione smiled.

"That's all she told me." She said.

"There's nothing more to know." Harry said.

"I—you're sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive. There's nothing else." He said firmly.

Hermione nodded, noting clearly that Harry wanted to move to a different subject.

"So…d'you…d'you think that we're most definitely banned from the Weasley house?" Hermione asked.

Harry snorted.

"Oh most definitely. We'd better guard ourselves against some of the brothers' untamed anger, as well…"

Hermione looked nervous.

"It's worth it, though, you know? Being with you…it's all worth it." Harry said softly.

Hermione nodded.

"So I've been told."

o-------------------------------------------------------o

When Andrea made her way into Harry's apartment later that night, she was not altogether surprised to find that Hermione had stayed.

She was, however, surprised to find Harry sitting alone, awake, in the kitchen.

"What're you doing up?" She asked.

Harry jumped a little, and his hand flew to his pocket, but he relaxed when he saw who it was.

"I can't sleep too great." He said, "Guilt, you know? That's my sleep killer these days."

Andrea nodded, and sat down on a stool.

"So how was the date?" Harry asked, grinning.

Andrea groaned.

"Oh, awful. I made a fool of myself, Harry!"

Harry looked interested.

"How?"

"Well…we were getting along great, right, and we're walking around that Dragon Alley place, and he asks me if I wanted to learn how to ride his broomstick."

Harry nodded.

Andrea looked uncomfortable.

"I…I freaked out a bit…I thought he meant…you know…"

Harry burst out laughing.

"What—what did you do?" He gasped.

"Well…I sort of punched him a bit." Andrea said ruefully.

Harry snorted.

"Go on."

"He got really upset, once he figured out what I thought he'd meant."

Harry grinned.

"He said, 'Jeez Andy, get your mind out of the gutter!' I felt terrible!"

Harry roared with laughter.

"You're priceless, Andy, really you are."

Andrea smiled.

"Yes, well, all in all, the date was a complete catastrophe, but we get the chance to make it up this Saturday."

Harry looked impressed.

"You're actually going to see him again?"

"Yes. He's nice." Andrea said.

Harry grinned.

"I'm impressed. Andrea Hale going out with a bloke twice. It must be a record."

"Oh shut up, Harry. I'm not the only one with relationship problems."

Harry's face darkened a bit.

"Yes, well, let's hope you don't make quite as big of a mess of yours."

Andrea smiled slightly.

"Hmm…that'll be tricky…I might start to fancy you and then poor Oliver will feel so betrayed that he won't hit you at all." Andrea said sarcastically.

"You understand what he did, right?" Harry asked bitterly, "He made it so that I _won't _be able to forgive myself…and I can't. What I did to him was absolutely despicable. It was cowardly and underhanded…I should have just gone to him and told him how we felt."

"Yes, well, I think you're being a bit too harsh on yourself on this one." Andrea said, her tone steady.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked warily.

"Well…Harry…you say '_I _won't be able to forgive _my_self…what_ I _did was despicable…_I _should have just gone to him.' I think that you don't fully realize that this really isn't your fault. It's no one's fault at all, in my way of thinking. You and Hermione constantly had to dance around situations that were never appropriate to tell Ron and Ginny what was going on, even if you had wanted to. Really and truly, the problem was timing. Time hates you."

Harry stared at Andrea, completely gob smacked.

"And furthermore, and I know that everyone, including Hermione has told you this, if anyone did have to be blamed, it would be you _and_ Hermione who took the fall. You don't want her to, which is why you're pulling the whole it was on me thing, but it's the truth. You both did what you did, and you both are going through the consequences. D'you think Hermione's sleeping peacefully right now? No." Andrea answered herself before Harry could speak, "No, she's not. She's not going to sleep peacefully until Ron and Ginny forgive you both, and neither are you, which means that the two of you are in for lots of sleepless nights."

"Great." Harry said.

Andrea sighed.

"Harry, come on, really, you don't need to let this whole thing with Ron bother you this much. Any other guy wouldn't have a problem with him not getting a good punch in, but you do!"

Harry sighed.

"I know, I know, it's the stupid "hero complex" crap."

"That's what I love about you, you know that, right?"

Andrea and Harry turned to look at Hermione, who had been standing in the doorway.

"'Mione…what're you doing awake?" Harry asked.

"I saw you leave, but I thought maybe you wanted to be alone." She said timidly.

"Right, well, I'm tired, so…thanks for the pep talk, Harry. I'll see you in the morning…oh…on second thought…a few hours."

Andrea headed off sleepily to her room.

Harry patted the stool next to him and Hermione came and sat down.

"D'you think he's okay?" she asked.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

She nodded.

He sighed, and put his arms around her until her head was on his shoulder.

"I think he will be. He's got some of the best Aurors looking for him, and the captain doesn't mess around when its one of his guys out there."

Hermione nodded.

"I'd just feel a lot better if he was here. Even if he doesn't want to see us when he…if he…gets back…I just want him to be back."

Harry rubbed her back slowly.

"I know, sweetheart, and he will be. I promise."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I wish I could go and see Mrs. Weasley…I feel terrible. She's got to be hurting so badly, and I can't give her any comfort at all…not that she'd take it right now."

"That's worrying you as well, isn't it?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Listen, it's going to take some time, but we'll all be fine again, sometime soon. The worst's over with, at any rate…and we aren't hiding anymore."

Hermione smiled sleepily.

"You always take such good care of me…you know that? I…love…you…."

She was asleep.

Harry took her back to his bedroom.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead softly, watching her sleep.

"I love you, too." He whispered.

He didn't know it, but that was their first time saying those three words, and she'd heard every one.

o-------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Awww. Kind of mushy, huh? Yes, well, I hope you like it, because this is a very um "soppy" story. They're going to act all cutesy and sweet, but it is going to become darker…mwahaha…

Ok, on to honoring the nice and lovely people who reviewed:

Tohrment: Haha, you're in another A/N. Go you! I'm really glad you think the story's interesting!

The Gryffindor Drummer: Well. There was the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

Lique9: Hunh. WELL don't you feel special...I used your idea! Jk, I loved it!!

To anyone I forgot to put up...PLEASE tell me (in a review), and i'm SO sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

That Feeling

Harry never mentioned Ron again after talking with Andrea that night. She had finally gotten her point across, and although he still felt guilty, he didn't mention it for Hermione's sake, who because of this, seemed to be sleeping better and was much, much happier. Part of this could be due to the fact that Andrea was still staying with Harry, claiming that he 'needed her emotional support still'. Hermione and Andrea were such good friends that Harry sometimes felt just the tiniest twinges of jealousy when the two talked "girl talk" as he called it…what he would give for a best friend again…

"Harry! Snap out of it…I want to get to Diagon Alley before there's a really big crowd."

Harry was sitting at the kitchen counter staring absentmindedly at his empty breakfast plate. He looked up at Hermione as she continued to rant about being early. Andrea was standing next to her, and peering closely at Harry's face.

"Are you alright? You look freaked out or something." Andrea said, cutting off Hermione's stream of talk.

"I'm fine." Harry said hastily, "I just…I've got the weirdest feeling that something bad is going to happen today."

Hermione looked faintly worried but Andrea laughed.

"Way to be pessimistic, Potter. Now, come on! I want to go inside this Wheezes store that Oliver tells me so much about! Oh, and that Quidditch place! He _raves_ about that one!"

Harry smiled at Andrea's enthusiasm as the three of them Disapparated to Diagon Alley.

Andrea left Hermione and Harry almost immediately to meet up with Oliver.

Harry was not altogether too upset about this, because that meant he could spend the whole day with Hermione.

Hermione seemed to be pretty happy about this arrangement as well, because she slipped her hand into his as they started to walk down Diagon Alley.

Harry realized something was different after only a few minutes but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Harry…people are staring at us…" Hermione said worriedly. She'd obviously noticed it as well.

Harry pulled her a little closer to him.

"I know…" He said confusedly, "But I don't know why…just ignore them, sweetheart."

Hermione nodded, but her brow remained slightly furrowed as they walked, a bit faster this time.

Finally, the whispers and stares got to them both.

"Harry, please, I don't like this at all…let's go into a shop, quick." Hermione begged.

"Alright…here…Fred and George's is right up here."

They quickened their pace even more and practically ran to the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

That was when they realized why everyone was staring.

There, on the door of Fred and George's lavishly decorated shop, was a large neon sign with bold black letters reading:

**THIS SHOP IS BANNED TO HARRY POTTER AND HERMIONE GRANGER. **

Harry felt like he'd been slapped in the face. He looked at Hermione, whose face was showing confusion.

"I…you don't think…..did they…." She spluttered, looking at Harry for direction.

"I'm sure it's a joke…you know…Fred and George….they're such pranksters." Harry said in a would-be-casual voice.

"Right." Hermione said, nodding doubtfully, "I'm sure that's it…erm…d'you want to go somewhere else?'

Harry shook his head.

"No, no, I…let's just go in."

Hermione took a deep breath and opened the door, half expecting something to explode in her face. When nothing did, she stepped inside, and Harry followed, still holding her hand.

They walked around tentatively, trying their best to ignore the stares people were giving them.

They were over by the Wonder Witch products when someone stared speaking in a cold voice behind them.

"Look can't you two read?"

Harry and Hermione jumped slightly and turned around.

It was Fred.

"H—Hi Fred! How've you been, mate?" Harry asked.

Fred glared at him, and George joined them.

"Look, I knew you two were traitors but I thought that after seven years of magical education you'd be able to read." George said.

Hermione's face crumpled a bit.

"That's out of line, George." Harry said calmly.

"No, I don't think it is."

"That sign…you can't do that…" Harry said.

"Yes, we can. It's our shop you see. That means we're a little thing called owners, and the owners _own_ the shop, you see, hence the name, and the owners are allowed to do anything to the shop that they OWN that they feel like doing." George said.

Harry seemed to struggle with himself for a minute before sighing.

"Fred, George, I know I've never called you out on this before, but I'm forbidding you to put that sign up. I've got an equal ownership in this shop. I gave you your start-up loan."

George smiled slightly and held out his hand. Fred slapped a large envelope in it.

"This," George said, shoving the envelope into Harry's hand, "is your loan, plus four years interest. Now get out."

Harry shook his head, and tried to give back the envelope, to no avail.

"I don't want this." He said.

"Well you've got it, so now, leave. You two," Fred said looking at Hermione with distaste, "are banned from this shop."

Harry looked at the two of them in disbelief, and started pulling Hermione to the door. He threw the envelope down on the counter as he passed it, and slammed the door on his way out.

He kept going, blindly walking around, still holding Hermione's hand, and stopped suddenly.

They were at Florean's, and there, right in front of them, was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Harry and Hermione. Mr. Weasley was looking uncomfortable.

Hermione let out a slight sob when she saw why they had stopped.

Harry looked at her, feeling his heart break at how upset she was.

"Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, please…can we talk?" He asked quietly.

"We don't associate ourselves with people like you." Mrs. Weasley said coldly.

"P-people like us?" Harry stammered, "What are we, exactly?"

"Harry…just leave it, please, let's just go…" Hermione whispered.

"No, 'Mione. I want to know exactly what it is that's wrong with us, that all of a sudden these people that I thought of as family, refuse to speak to us."

"You are a traitor…and YOU," Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione, "you little scarlet woman…do you know what you've done? My Ronald is probably dead because of you."

"Hey," Harry said sharply, "I don't appreciate you talking to her like that."

"I'll talk to the both of you however I feel is appropriate. _You_ should be the one missing for what you did…not my Ron…I hope you realize just what you've done to my family."

"That's enough, Molly, let's go now." Mr. Weasley said gently, but firmly, as Mrs. Weasley stopped for breath, and he guided her away from a stunned Harry and Hermione.

Harry finally shook himself out of his shock, and turned to look at Hermione.

She looked pitiful, and once again, Harry felt his heart break when he looked at her face.

"'Mione…don't…" He said plaintively, as she broke down into tears.

"Oh…Oh…" She gasped, covering her face with her hands and pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes.

"Come on," Harry said gently, taking her arm, "Let's go."

He Apparated them both out of Diagon Alley, sparing but a moment's thought as to the whereabouts of Andrea.

o-----------------------------------o

She was still sobbing when they arrived in Harry's living room, so he sat her down on the sofa and conjured up some tea for her.

She drank it slowly, and while her sobs ceased, her body was still shaking.

"It's horrible." She said softly.

"Sorry…I've never been able to make good tea." Harry said apologetically, moving closer to her.

Hermione smiled faintly.

"The tea's quite good. Today…today was horrible."

Harry nodded, and put his arm around her.

"It was. I shouldn't have made you go in Fred and George's shop."

"No, I'm glad you did. I know what they all think of me now, so…so…I suppose I can—can make them all happy by being miserable…that's what they want."

"That's not what _I _want," Harry said, "I want you to be happy…what do I need to do to make you happy, 'Mione? Do we need to move or…or…completely cut off magic…?"

"No," Hermione shook her head fervently, "I don't want you to do those things at all. I am happy…that's the thing. I don't understand why I have to be miserable over being happy for the first time in a while."

"I don't understand." Harry said.

"Everybody makes me feel miserable for being happy. I have you, and that makes me the happiest I've ever been, but at the same time, because you make me happy, I'm supposed to feel guilty and miserable because of what I did to…not only Ron, but the Weasleys. It isn't fair."

"It's not." Harry said, "and I wish I could make everyone see just what it is that they're doing to us…to you…but that's impossible…and…"

Harry stopped speaking when he saw that Hermione had fallen asleep. She seemed to be doing that a lot when he talked.

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom and laid her down.

"Harry…?" She mumbled, and opened her eyes a bit.

"Yes?" He asked, leaning down.

"I love you…" She whispered, closing her eyes again.

"I love you, too, 'Mione." He whispered and sat there looking at her for a moment…taking in how beautiful she was…her hair, no longer bushy was long and curled slightly at the ends, and she was truly perfect to him, "and I'm going to make it all better now."

He took out his wand, pointed it at her, and mumbled a spell. A soft glow encircled her head, and he waited anxiously hoping that she wouldn't wake up. When she didn't, he put his wand back, and kissed her again.

"It'll all be better now." He said again, and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Harry, are you and Hermione okay?" Andrea asked as he walked back into the kitchen. "Oliver just got me here, said something about you two running into the Weasleys, he heard it from Fred, and he---wait…what's the matter?" She asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." He said quickly.

"It is something, Harry, I've known you for a year now, and I can tell when something is wrong. What happened? What did you do?"

"I…I did something good, actually. Mione's in so much pain over the way everyone's acting to her, so…so I just…I made her forget it a bit."

"Forget what?" Andrea asked.

"Today, mainly….I…well…not all of today….just running into the Weasleys. She won't remember how they acted, and it'll all be better for her."

"You messed with her memory?! Isn't that dangerous? You told me about that! I—you---" Andrea spluttered.

"Andy, she'll be fine! This will be good for her! I'll just have to make sure she doesn't see the Weasleys, which won't be hard, since she does know that they don't want to see us, but…please don't make me hate myself over this, and please don't say anything to her."

"I won't," Andrea said at once, "But, oh, Harry…I am so sorry about everything. You know, I was going to leave at the end of the week, but I'll stay if you want, you still need me, I can tell."

"No, Andy, really, I don't want to make you stay. I'm fine, really. You've helped me loads, I never would have been able to be okay moving back here if you hadn't come to help me settle in. Go home, really, it's fine."

Andrea fidgeted a bit.

"Well…actually…if you're quite sure that you're alright…I was…going to stay a bit for…for Oliver…" she muttered.

Harry grinned.

"You'll be staying here, then, won't you?"

"I don't want to impose."

"No! Please, Andy, stay. It really isn't safe for you to be in this world by yourself…I'd feel better knowing you were protected by staying here."

Andy nodded.

"I wish I really belonged to this world," She said quietly, "I feel…I feel at home here."

"Do you really, truly want to?" He asked quickly.

Andrea looked surprised as his words.

"Well, yeah, it'd be great, but it's impossible."

"What if…" Harry said casually, "What if I told you about a testing program the Ministry has…one that teaches Squibs to become magical?"

"You're insane!" Andrea said, "No…there…is there really?"

Harry nodded, grinning widely.

"Sign me up, dammit! I…oh my god, I can…I can really be a…a witch?"

"They're testing, Andrea, like I said, so don't get your hopes up too high, but from what I hear, they're almost certain they can do it, and they've been looking for ages for a test subject….interviewing people and such."

"Oh, Harry, please, will you get me in? Please, Harry?" Andy begged.

Harry smiled.

"If it'll make you happy, yeah, I'll do it, Andy. We'll go tomorrow. All you really would need would be my recommendation. That's all they want, is someone to tell them that their test subject isn't some whacko."

"Oh, Harry, you're the greatest, really you are. I'm sorry about making you feel bad about what you did to Hermione. I still think it was a stupid idea, but if you're sure that it'll be better for her, then I support you."

"I really appreciate that, Andy. I'll have to tell her eventually what I did, but hopefully when that time comes, Ron will be back, and this whole mess will be solved."

"Have you gotten any word on Ron yet?" Andy asked.

"No. No one is going to tell me anything since I'm not part of the investigation. I'll be surprised if they even let me in the office tomorrow to sign you up."

"Is it in the Auror office? The testing?" Andrea asked.

"No, it's in the Department of Mysteries…the only reason I know about the testing is because I was approached by a worker there and asked if I knew of anyone."

Andrea smiled, her eyes shining with tears.

"This is going to be great."

Harry smiled.

"Well, all this talking has worn me out…I'm going to go to bed…I'll see you in the morning, Andy, and remember, not a word about the Weasleys to Hermione."

Andrea nodded.

"Good night, Harry."

o---------------------------------------------------o

Harry fell asleep quickly, but slept fitfully because he dreamed of a cellar where a red headed man was being tortured by a hooded figure….

o-------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Haha, this is getting fun, huh? Oh, REVIEW!!! I really love how everyone's being nice and reviewing, so DON"T STOP NOW! It makes me happy 

Okay! Lovely nice people who reviewed:

Tohrment: Now, I don't think telling you what I mean by darker sounds like much fun at all, do you? ; )

Jussgee: Ha, sorry your sister thinks you're crazy, but very happy that you like the story.

SwishAndFlick31: I wrote you like a super long message and hope you got it b/c I no longer remember what I said, but um, thanks for all the questions! It shows that you're really into this story!

MUCH LOVE TO ALL.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stupid Ginny

Ginny was drunk. She knew it, and everyone around her did too. They didn't care, since she was in the Hog's Head, but still….she was getting kind of loud.

"I…think I might need to stop!" She yelled to a man sitting right next to her.

"Do you feel better?" He asked quietly.

Ginny swayed a bit and stared at him suspiciously.

"Whhy…would I f-feel better?" she asked.

"Obviously you're drinking to forget something, or else you wouldn't be drinking so much." The man said quietly.

Ginny laughed a bit.

"You're smart," she said stupidly, "I don't feel better though, so I don't think I should stop!"

"What are you trying to forget, Ginevra?" the man asked.

Ginny downed a shot of Firewhiskey before speaking.

"Him."

"Who?" the man asked, sounding eager.

"I'm trying to forget his stupid…self…he left me, ya know that? For that sssslut."

"What's his name?" the man asked, handing Ginny another drink.

"Harry Potter…the fantastic Boy Who Lived. I l-loved him and he left me!" She said, her face darkening.

"Do you resent him?" the man asked quickly, turning to face her, "Do you want to make them regret what they did?"

Ginny paused a minute and the smiled slightly.

"I know you." She slurred stupidly, "You're---"

"Shhh…" The man said, covering her mouth. "I know who I am. I want you to help me…will you help me?"

Ginny looked at him confusedly and shook her head to clear it.

"I don't think I'm supposed to like you…." She said slowly.

The man tipped a drink down her throat.

"Will you help me?" He asked urgently.

Ginny nodded her eyes glassy.

"Good…now be a good girl, Ginevra, and come with me."

She followed him.

He took her to a dark alley and Apparated the two of them to a dark space.

"Where are we?" she asked, stumbling down stone steps.

"You don't need to know that."

"I want to go back to Hogwarts," she said, looking scared, "I'll be missed. I have classes in the morning."

The man took her by the arm and led her through a passageway to a dark room.

"You'll be back by morning….don't worry." He said softly, and guided her to a chair.

She sat down and he lit his wand illuminating their faces.

"Now, then, tell me, why do you hate Potter so much?"

"I told you," Ginny said, "He left me for Hermione, and because of them my family is ruined."

"Does that make you truly, really hate him, Ginevra?"

Ginny smiled a bit, feeling woozy.

"Ginevra, listen to me, do you _want_ to get revenge? To make them hurt?"

"I want to make them see what they d-did." Ginny said slowly.

The man smiled.

"Will you let me help you do this? Will you help me, as well?"

"What am I helping you with?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I want Potter to hurt as well."

"Oh." Ginny said, "Well, I suppose I can help you."

"Good. Now, I'm going to do a little magic, to help us, see? Don't worry, it won't hurt."

Ginny eyed his wand warily for a minute then nodded.

"Good, Ginevra, good….now close your eyes, please."

Ginny did as he said, all the while feeling like she was doing something she would regret.

The man raised his wand.

"_Imperio_!" He whispered harshly.

o----------------------------------------------------o

Harry gasped as if someone had doused cold water on him. He was wide awake, clutching his scar.

He closed his eyes and breathed slowly, but opened his eyes again when he felt someone move next to him.

It was Hermione.

"Harry? Harry, are you okay?" She asked anxiously, sitting up in bed.

Harry nodded, still breathing as though he'd run a race.

"Yeah…yeah….I just…bad dream is all." He gasped.

"You're clutching your scar, Harry." Hermione said quietly.

Harry jumped a bit, and let go of his head.

"I…It hurt…that's all."

"It's probably just stress," Hermione said, "You're probably stressing about Ron, am I right?"

Harry nodded slowly, looking at Hermione with wide eyes as he remembered what he had done.

"I---Hermione…can I ask you something….weird?" He asked.

"Sure." Hermione said, looking at him worriedly.

"D'you…what did we do yesterday?"

"We went to Diagon Alley, Harry," Hermione said slowly, "And…and we…I can't remember too well….did we…we ate ice cream I think….Harry….Harry I can't remember anything else! Did we get drunk or something?"

Harry closed his eyes.

"No," He said, "No, we didn't get drunk 'Mione. You had a bit of a…a headache, so you went to sleep…we did everything you said we did."

"Oh," Hermione looked unsettled, "Alright then. Erm…its six 'o clock. I'm going to get up now, okay?"

"Yeah," Harry said, looking over at her, "Yeah, that's fine…I'll go and…I'll just start some breakfast then…you can have the shower first."

"That's _so_ considerate of you," Hermione said sarcastically and kissed him before leaving the room.

Harry stayed in bed for a moment until he heard water running before getting up.

He walked slowly into the kitchen.

Andrea was already awake and staring at the coffee pot.

"D'you want some coffee?" Harry asked, since the pot was empty.

Andrea turned to look at him.

"That'd be great," She said, and took the cup Harry conjured up for her, "I saw Hermione, by the way."

Harry jumped slightly.

"Yeah….she woke up a bit ago. I…it worked, Andy…she doesn't remember how horrible they were. She…all she remembers is going to Diagon Alley and she thinks we ate ice cream. She knows something's up though, Andy, she's suspicious, I think. I—I told her she had a headache and…but…"

"Harry, listen, you're rambling." Andy said, and sat down her coffee cup. "Hermione trusts you, but she's really smart, so you've got to…we've all got to be careful what we say around her. Can you do that?"

Harry nodded, surprised at how forceful Andy was being.

"I don't regret what I did, you know." Harry said.

Andrea smiled a small smile.

"No, I didn't think you would….not if it's for the best."

"It is for the best." Harry said.

"What's for the best?" Hermione asked, coming into the kitchen, dressed in her lime green work robes.

"That Harry doesn't make breakfast." Andy said, smiling, "He's not quite the world's best cook."

"I make pretty good pancakes," Hermione said smiling at Harry, "I'll cook."

"No cereal?" Harry joked.

Hermione kissed him before starting breakfast.

"No cereal." She said softly.

"Right well, this is awkward." Andy said, and Harry turned to look at her, but she was grinning.

"I'm not going to be around much today," Hermione said, turning back to her pancakes, "I got a call a few minutes ago, and it's my emergency day."

"Emergency day?" Andy repeated.

"Yeah, that's what St. Mungo's likes to call their 'hey, you aren't working today and you should be' days."

Harry laughed.

"Well, I'm sorry you've got to work, love, but you won't be missing much. I'm going into the office today and I'm taking Andy with me to see about….something."

"Oh? Why so secretive, Mr. Potter? Got an extra girl on the side?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows as she served out the pancakes.

"Because it's a secret, my dear," Harry said, grinning, "You'll find out all about it if everything goes well, I promise. Oh, and ."

"Okay, then, well, I'm sorry to run off like this, but I'll have my head put on a platter if I don't get to St. Mungo's right now."

"Bye, love, have a good day," Harry said as Hermione Apparated.

"God, I'd hate to see her this morning after what happened yesterday." Andrea said, looking at the spot where Hermione had vanished wistfully.

"Me too." Harry said softly, "Well, come on then Andrea, let's go and see if we can't have you magicked up, shall we?"

"I refuse to believe that is a word." Andy sighed, taking Harry's arm.

"It probably isn't," Harry conceded, "But it sure sounds cool."

Andy sighed.

"Okay, okay, let's get this Apparition thing over with."

Harry obliged, and they disappeared with a pop.

o--------------------------------------------------------o

"Wow." Andrea said as they appeared in the middle of the Ministry.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" Harry asked as he led her to the elevator.

"It's amazing."

Andy continued to admire her surroundings as they arrived at the interview area.

Harry stopped her outside a door.

"Go on in there. I'll be in the Auror office when you get out, alright? Just ask someone where it is, and tell them who you want to see, and they'll bring you up."

Harry turned to leave.

"Wait…you're leaving?" Andy said, looking terrified.

Harry smiled.

"You'll be fine, Andy…just make sure you mention that I'm your recommendation, alright?"

Andy nodded and pushed the door open timidly as Harry walked away.

"Come in." A sharp voice called out, and Andy entered hurriedly.

A tall elderly looking woman with sharp features was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by people.

"Name?" She asked.

"Erm...Andrea Hale."

"Ms. Hale, how did you come to learn of this experiment?" The woman asked, scribbling furiously on her clipboard.

"Erm…well…my friend told me about it." Andrea said nervously.

"Who is your friend?" the woman asked sharply.

"H-Harry P-Potter." Andrea stammered.

There was an immediate intake of breath within the room, and the woman looked shocked.

"Mr. Potter informed you of this?" She asked.

"Y-yes."

"How are you acquainted with Mr. Potter?" the woman asked.

"I…he's my friend…like I said."

"How did you meet him?"

"He was my roommate."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Indeed…." She wrote something down, "Well…that…I believe is everything. You are all dismissed. We will be in contact. Wait a moment, Ms. Hale. I'd like to speak with you."

Andy stayed back as everyone else left, nervously.

The woman came up to her once they were alone.

"Who brought you here?" she asked.

"Harry." Andrea said.

The woman sighed.

"Ms. Hale, you may not be aware but my name is Minerva McGonagall, and I taught Mr. Potter. His…history after school….has also been very carefully tracked, and I don't seem to recall reading about you anywhere in those records."

Andrea felt sick.

"But…no…I promise…I'm not lying…he was my roommate…and he brought me here…he said for me to come up to the Auror office…to find someone that could take me to him when I was finished." Andrea said hurriedly.

McGonagall surveyed her over her glasses.

"I, Ms. Hale," she said as she opened the door and ushered her outside, "am that someone."

Andrea followed Minerva McGonagall all the way up to the Auror offices feeling desperate.

McGonagall stopped at a cubicle and Andrea hung back slightly.

"Mr. Potter." She said, and Harry came out, looking worried.

"Yes?" He asked, looking surprised to see her.

"This woman claims that you are her recommendation and that she was your roommate." McGonagall said, pointing at Andrea.

Harry looked at McGonagall as if she were crazy.

"That's right." He said slowly.

"Impossible." McGonagall scoffed.

Harry looked confused.

"No offense, or anything, Professor, because I know you're much smarter than I am, but I think I would know who used to be my roommate."

"Mr. Potter…you may not be aware, but your life is constantly recorded, and there is absolutely no record of you living with this woman."

Harry looked shifty and smiled nervously.

"Erm…yeah…I was kind of aware of that…I know that you must know that I went to America after graduation…and erm…well since I went for personal reasons…and kind of didn't want anyone to know…I managed to erm…give the spell that was connected to the record book a bit…of a break from recording my life…"

Andrea was pleased to see that McGonagall looked shocked.

"But…the….the book says that you spent your time in America studying…alone…might I add…"

Harry was looking very nervous.

"Yeess…well…that's sort of what I wanted it to say…"

McGonagall looked like she was trying to control her anger.

"You mean to tell me that you hoodwinked the record book into believing that you were living alone….for an entire year?"

Harry nodded.

"It…wasn't that hard…" He said, "It….I'm sorry, but I didn't want anyone to know where I was."

McGonagall sighed.

"I swear, Potter, I doubt I've ever met another student that broke as many rules as you did." She said ruefully, but was laughing.

Harry smiled a bit.

"Yeah, well, they'd have quite a bit to live up to, wouldn't they?" he said.

McGonagall smiled wryly.

"They would indeed." McGonagall turned to Andrea, "Ms. Hale, let me offer you my apologies…I found it incredibly hard to believe your story when our records told us otherwise, but I suppose I should have known better."

Andy smiled.

"That's alright. From what Harry tells me, lots of people would have a hard time believing my story."

Minerva nodded and turned to walk away, but paused.

"Also, Ms. Hale, let me offer you my congratulations on making it into the test program. An owl will be sent to your residence informing you of a later date of meeting. Oh, and Mr. Potter…" McGonagall turned to Harry, "my condolences on the unfortunate incident of Mr. Weasley disappearing. I hope he's found soon."

Harry smiled tightly.

"Thank you, Professor." He said.

She nodded to him and walked away.

Andrea sighed in relief as she left.

"My God," she said, "I _really_ don't like that woman!"

And Harry, to Andy's surprise, burst out laughing.

**Review, please!**

A/N: Thanks to you all who reviewed! Keep it up!

I would take the time to reply to you all this time, but I figure you want the story more than you want me talking. I'll do it next time, I promise!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Promises

Harry took Andy with him over to see his captain.

"Sir? I was wondering if I might have a word with you." He said, pausing at the entrance to his captain's office.

Captain Smith looked up, clearly annoyed.

"Alright, Potter, but make it quick."

Harry nodded for Andy to stay outside and quickly went in.

"I wanted to know if any headway has been made on Ron Weasley's case, sir." Harry said his voice polite but determined.

"I can't tell you that, Potter."

Harry sighed.

"Look, I know I've been kicked off the case and put on vacation time, but I still deserve to know if any leads have been discovered." Harry paused, "I'm asking this as a friend of Ron's, captain. His family deserves to know if anything has happened, and since it's my fault he's been captured, I feel obligated to tell them."

Captain Smith sighed.

"Potter…if a family member wants to know details of the investigation, they need to come in and see me. I don't like having valuable information relayed to them through another source…it's not that I don't trust you, Potter, but I'd be breaking about a dozen rules, so, I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can tell you."

Harry's face fell.

"Sir, please…at least give me something…any little thing…" He said hesitantly.

Harry's captain sighed and glanced around.

"There has been….a….tip off…on a location. A team has been assembled and is currently checking it out. Now, get out of this office, out of this building. You're on vacation time until otherwise noted."

Harry nodded.

"Thank you, sir."

Harry left the office with a smile, something Andy noticed right away.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked.

Harry grinned at her as he held out his arm for her to take.

"Well, to start off…I know a tip about Ron, and second…_you're_ the one that has to have classes with McGonagall."

o---------------------------------------------------------o

"So she's really not horrible?" Andy asked, hugging her knees as she sat talking with Hermione on Harry's couch.

Harry was out getting dinner.

"She's not horrible at all," Hermione said, vaguely marking things on clipboards that she'd brought home from work, "Harry had a tough time with her because he got into trouble a lot, but really, she's stern, but such a fantastic teacher. You'll love her, Andy, I promise. You've just got to get used to her."

Andy smiled a bit, and watched Hermione write.

"Harry's been gone quite a bit, hasn't he?" Hermione said after around twenty minutes of Andy's staring, "I didn't think it would take him this long to get food."

"Ah," Andy said uncomfortably. The truth was Harry had gone to the Weasley's before getting food to tell them about the tip, "Well…he mentioned something about an errand."

Hermione frowned, but kept writing.

"Oh?" she said.

Andy felt nervous.

"Yeah…yeah he didn't…I mean…I didn't ask…" She said lamely.

Hermione nodded slowly.

Andy pulled a book off the side table and started reading it. Anything, anything to do at all, was better than staring at Hermione while she lied to her.

Therefore, it took her a bit to realize that Hermione had stopped writing and was staring at her.

"Um…are you okay?" Andy asked.

"I have a question," Hermione said matter-of-factly, "When Harry and I went to Diagon Alley that day….did anything happen? Is there….is there something he's keeping from me? Only, its just I get the oddest feeling that I'm being started at…watched…constantly….all the time at work, on the streets, everywhere. I've wracked my brain over everything I've done recently, and I can't think of anything that would have people staring."

Oh shit.

Andy was really, very uncomfortable. This is a Harry conversation. Andy doesn't do the lying thing. Nope. Not Andy. That's Harry's forte.

"N-nothing at all?" She said, hating herself for what she was implying.

Hermione furrowed her brow a bit.

"No."

"Are…there's…I mean surely…the thing with….with…." Andy trailed off.

Hermione seemed to understand where Andy was going.

"With Ron?" She said heavily, "I was afraid of that."

Andy swallowed.

"Or, you know, it could be something else." She said.

Hermione shook her head sadly.

"No, it makes sense. It is bound to look odd, I suppose. I mean, Ron goes missing and now you see me walking 'round with Harry everywhere…I just really didn't want to think that was why."

Andy felt relieved. She hadn't really lied. The thing with Ron had led to the thing with the Weasleys, which was quite probably why everyone was staring.

"Well," she said, "I suppose with things like that, we never really want to think that it's real…that we're being judged because we're happy." Hermione said sadly.

Andy felt pity for Hermione. She hadn't felt that for her before. She'd felt anger, when Harry had told her about her in America, and indifference when they first met, and slowly, friendship, and now she pitied her. She didn't deserve this, Harry didn't deserve this.

"I am really, so, very sorry." She said quietly, but before she could say anything else, Harry chose that moment to pop in with food.

"Dinner, anyone?" He asked, smiling…a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Andy saw it, and she knew Hermione did too.

"I'm starved, honestly, Harry, how long does it take to get food?" Any said playfully, helping him put food on plates.

Harry grinned.

"Well, you know, it was the normal old mob scene. I foolishly thought I wouldn't be recognized, but alas, I was wrong."

Hermione laughed as she reached for a plate.

"Ohh, poor baby." She said.

Andy ate quietly, feeling a bit out of place. Harry and Hermione included her in their conversations, but she felt a bit alone.

"Oliver wants me to come over tonight." She said, when the plates had been cleared, "I think we're going to watch a movie."

Hermione smiled.

"That sounds like fun." She said.

Andy nodded.

"Yeah. Well, since I can't just pop around places yet, I think I'll be going now, so that I won't be getting there late."

Harry stood up from the couch.

"Do you want a lift?" He asked.

"No, really, I'll just walk. You stay here with Hermione, oh and don't wait up."

"Bye." They said, watching her leave.

Harry pulled Hermione close to him and she put her head on his shoulder as he turned on the TV.

"People stare, you know." She said after a while.

"Beg pardon?" Harry asked.

"At me. People stare at me. All the time. I think we look suspicious…because of Ron disappearing."

Harry kissed her head.

"Let them stare. It's the publicity, sweetheart. It makes us seem unusual."

Hermione frowned.

"You know, I always thought that even though you can be as famous as anything, you were still just a boy, and I was still just a girl, wanting you to love me." She said. "That's all changed now, hasn't it? I mean…are we doing the right thing?"

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Yes," He said softly, sitting up. "It has changed. I've changed, you've changed, but the way I feel about you hasn't changed."  
Hermione sat up as well.

"And that would be…?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"Oh, 'Mione…what do I need to do to make you see? I love you so, so, much. I know I'm not the best guy to be in love with. I'm messy, and clumsy, and horridly famous so that our private lives aren't private, and I'm damaged and scary at times, and just a complete and utter mess of a human being that I know makes you cry at times, but I do love you. I know it isn't enough, but I wish to God that it were. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I feel every single moment that I'm with you, that I don't deserve you. You gave up everything, always, to be with me, to comfort me and keep me sane, and I took and took, and I haven't been nearly as giving. I scared you half to death just by telling you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you when we were only seventeen, and here we are, a year later and I'm begging you to think about us…do I make you happy? Am I really what you want? If I'm not, then please, just…tell me…I'll change…"

"No," Hermione shook her head violently, and placed her hands on his face, "No, I don't w-want you to change…don't change," She said, sobbing slightly, "God, I'm such a horrid person! I screw everything up, all the time! Harry, please, you talk about me keeping you sane, but it was _you _that kept _me_ sane! When we weren't together, that time at Hogwarts, I thought about you always…every moment. I would be with Ron, and think of you. He kissed me and I imagined you kissing me. He talked to me and I found myself thinking of you…I would look at his face…and imagine you. I wanted you to be happy, so I let you alone. I figured you loved Ginny, and that was why you stayed away from me…after all…who needs a bookworm friend when they've got the most popular girl at Hogwarts for a girlfriend? But I needed you! I wanted to be with you, so badly, that when you told me how you felt…I thought I was dreaming…I was so sure that I'd gone completely insane. I snuck around with you, and I hurt a lot of people, but I would do it over in a heartbeat, I really would. I don't want you to change, Harry. I like you damaged, and scary, and I love the mess that you are. Please, don't ever change." She said, her sobs quieting a bit.

Harry was alarmed at how she'd taken his words.

"I won't change, sweetheart," He said softly, taking her hands and holding them, "If you never leave me, I won't change."

Hermione nodded shakily.

"I'll never leave." She whispered.

Harry looked at her intently for a moment.

"Do you promise?" He asked.

"I promise." Hermione said sincerely.

Harry sat there for a moment.

"Okay," He said, thinking to himself, "Okay…right…well…I kind of thought I'd wait a bit, but it feels right. I've had this a while."

Hermione watched as he stood up and rummaged around for his wand. He withdrew it and closed his eyes. Within a second, a little parcel was flying to him from the direction of his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked slowly, having a small idea of what was going on.

Harry grinned at her briefly and unwrapped the parcel.

It was, just as Hermione had expected, a ring.

"I erm…this might look a bit familiar to you," He said.

"You kept it." She said.

"I did."

Hermione nodded faintly. Her heart was pounding and blood was rushing in her ears, and she was utterly terrified.

"Although," Harry said, getting down on a knee and leaning forward till he was almost face to face with her, "You never actually got the chance to put it on, did you?"

Hermione shook her head, her eyes closed…she could feel his breath on her neck, and it was making her crazy.

"Well," Harry said, lifting her chin and making her look him straight in the eye, "I'm giving you that chance. Will you wear my ring, Hermione? Will you tell the whole world that you're mine? Will you marry me?"

Hermione seemed to stop breathing as she looked at his eyes. _Yes_. She thought, _Oh, God, yes. _She opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Hermione?" He said, looking worried.

Hermione smiled.

"Yes." She said.

Harry looked absolutely ecstatic. He stood up and swept her to her feet and kissed her. She laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder as he gently slid the ring onto her finger.

"I love you so much." She whispered.

"I—"

There was a knock at the door.

Harry turned around, looking confused.

"Who would that be?" he mumbled, and let go of her to open the door.

"Who is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, coming over to see him.

"It's Ginny." Ginny said, stepping inside the apartment, unasked.

Harry stepped back in shock.

"Wh-why?" he said, looking like he'd been hit in the face.

"Do I need an excuse to see you?" She asked sharply.

Harry looked at Hermione nervously.

"Erm…yeah…I kinda thought that you know, since the whole erm thing with erm Ron that you um…weren't so inclined to just drop by."

"Well you thought wrong." Ginny said.

Hermione stared at her. Something was wrong, Ginny was acting very oddly.

"So…are you okay?" Harry asked, as Ginny walked idly around the room.

Hermione's breath caught when she picked up the box the ring had been in.

Ginny stared at it for a minute then started tossing it up in the air and catching it while looking around the room.

Harry's eyes were following the ring box…up and down…up and down.

"Erm, would you not do that?" He asked.

Ginny stopped and looked at him disdainfully.

"If it bothers you." She said smugly.

"It does." Harry said.

Ginny shrugged and continued to walk around, looking at various items.

Hermione felt nervous, and she found herself clutching her left hand, hiding her ring.

Harry noticed and she quickly let go of her hand when she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Ginny shouldn't you be in school?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned to look at him slowly, and didn't answer right away. She kept staring from him to Hermione.

"Should I?" She said carelessly, "Lessons are over for today. I just thought you know…I'd come and see how the traitors are doing."

Harry was beside her in an instant, clutching her arm and guiding her to the door.

"Go back to school, Ginny, and don't come back until you feel like you can stop acting like a spoiled brat." He spat and pushed her out the door.

It slammed behind her leaving a deathly silence in her wake.

Harry turned dazedly to look at Hermione.

"What," He asked, "In the name of Merlin was that about?"

o------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Ooo. Bet ya wanna know what happens next right? Ha, well, to bad you've got to wait a bit. REVIEW please, you've all been really fantastic at the reviewing thing, it makes me feel GREAT. And when I feel great, you get story!

Ok fanfic is being gay and wont show me any of your reviews and I, being the idiot that I am, deleted them all from my mailbox, so I am SO SORRY that I can't talk to you, but I will remember not to delete them next time so that I can answer all your questions!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Slip of the Tongue

The next morning, Hermione got up to cook breakfast for Harry, intending to have it cooked before he woke up, but he was an early riser and ruined her surprise.

"You're such a spoilsport." She said as she started cooking.

Harry grinned at her as he sat down to watch.

"Maybe so, but you're hilarious when you're mad."

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Hilarious?" She said, arching her brow.

"Cute." Harry said, "Cute is what I meant."

Hermione grinned as she turned back to her cooking.

"Uh-huh. I'm sure."

Harry said nothing, and just sat there watching her. Hermione noticed this after a while and kept glancing back at him. He had this huge grin on his face and it was making her nervous.

"Look," She said, as she dropped an egg on the floor, "You're making me nervous! Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You moved in." Harry said.

Hermione dropped another egg.

"What?" She said quickly.

"You heard me," He said grinning, "You moved in with me."

"I did no such thing." Hermione said, "I still have my apartment."

"But you don't live there." Harry said.

"I—I do too!"

"No you don't. You come over here after work, sleep here, eat here…the only time you go back to your old apartment is when you get clothes."

Hermione looked a bit defiant.

"And what's your point?" She asked, putting food on his plate.

"My point is, you moved in. You live here, with me."

"I stay here." Hermione corrected, "I still have an apartment."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because…just because I do." Hermione said, sitting down to eat.

"But it's useless. You just make payments on it every month, and it's wasting your money, and since you're living here I really don't see why you would need an apartment." Harry said, "So why don't you get rid of it?"

"What? No, no I couldn't do that." Hermione said.

"Well why not? We're getting married, 'Mione! You're going to end up living with me, anyways! It makes sense for you to get rid of it, unless you're keeping it for your other lover you've got hanging 'round."

Hermione looked up in shock, but saw that Harry was joking.

"I…just let me have the apartment, Harry, okay? Just drop it."

Harry stared at her as she kept eating, keeping her eyes downcast.

"No, no I will not bloody drop it! Why do you need it Hermione, why don't you tell me that?"

"Harry…" Hermione pleaded.

"No, I want to know why you feel like you need some other place to live when you're clearly living here with me!"

Hermione looked pained.

"I don't want to say!" She said, standing up, and putting away her plate.

"Why not?" Harry said, standing up as well.

Hermione turned around, and he'd cornered her against a wall.

"Please don't make me say." She begged, "It'll hurt you."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm really not going to want to know now." He said sarcastically, "Hermione...'Mione...please…we are engaged, sweetheart. I like to think that means that there are no more secrets."

Hermione nodded.

"You're right." She said, "But this is a secret I'd like to have."

"No." Harry said, putting his hands on her arms, "I don't want secrets…secrets cause problems."

Hermione sighed.

"Alright, fine!" She yelled, "I'm keeping the bloody apartment because…it's…it's my place if something goes wrong!"

Harry narrowed his eyes.

"If what goes wrong?" He asked quietly.

"Us! Merlin, Harry, don't look at me like that! You have to know it could happen! I—things like that happen! We could have some horrid row and not ever want to see one another again! This happens all the time! It's my safety net, alright? That's all it is."

Harry let go of her, as if he'd been shocked.

"A safety net?" He said, his voice shaking, "For when I leave you? For when I hurt you? Oh, okay, _I see_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm, "You see me, and think that oh, you know, that's Harry Potter…and when anyone loves Harry Potter, they end up getting hurt. Hell, you don't have to even think that, you've been through it. I hurt you already! I left you to go to America, and that hurt me, but it hurt you as well! Bloody hell, Hermione! Can you not trust me enough? You obviously can't if you think I would ever let you go! Dammit, 'Mione! Do I not love you? Didn't I ask you to marry me, only just last night? Huh? Didn't I give up _everything_ to be with you?"

Harry took a deep breath and turned around and slammed his fist into the wall.

Hermione was startled, and tears started sliding down her face.

"Harry!" She said, and tried to make him face her, but he flung away from her. She reached out to try again, but jumped out of the way when the door to the room next to him shot off the hinges.

"Harry, stop!" She yelled, but it was too late…he'd lost control.

The couch went next…then the television…anything electrical…and finally, finally…everything that possibly could have exploded, had.

Hermione was standing against a wall, completely numb. She'd never seen him like this. Slowly Andy's words came back to her. _He's powerful…He made the oven explode before he told me about you..._

She shook her head to clear it and looked around the mess for Harry.

He was standing in the midst of it, and had finally turned around. His eyes were haunted looking…and tears were flowing freely from them. He looked so completely defeated that she reached out for him, but he jerked away.

"Don't." He said brokenly, "I can't control it if you touch me."

She withdrew, feeling useless, back to her wall.

He closed his eyes and started breathing slowly and deeply.

Hermione watched him, feeling terrified and guilty all at the same time.

He took another couple of deep breaths before opening his eyes and looking around him slowly.

Hermione followed his gaze, and watched as he walked over to his wand, that had been sitting on the counter.

He picked it up and looked at his right hand.

She gasped at the sight of it. His fist was purple, and his hand was clearly broken.

She wanted to walk over to him, but his words of losing control were echoing in her mind.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Harry looked up, and the last bit of anger evaporated from his face.

"Oh, Merlin, 'Mione. No, no, it's okay," He said as she started crying.

He walked over to her and took her in his arms.

She was shaking now, and he tightened his grip.

"It's okay, love, just calm down," He said soothingly, "Relax…just breath okay? It's alright…I won't do that again….it's okay…"  
He continued to talk to her soothingly until she had completely calmed down.

"I…oh my god." She said, laughing shakily, as he stood back from her.

"Yeah." Harry said, looking around at the mess, "That pretty much sums it up."

Hermione took another shuddering breath and looked down at her watch.

"Oh, Harry, you'll be late!" She cried.

Harry looked surprised.

"For what?" he asked.

"Work!"

Harry smiled.

"Love, I'm on vacation, remember?" He frowned slightly, "But, I do need to go in today…just to…see how things are going…with Andy's thing and all."

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, well you go on. We'll clean up later, okay? I've got to get ready for work."

Harry nodded and kissed her before Apparating.

Hermione sighed and sank down to the floor. She'd only been sitting there for a moment or so when Andy walked in through the door.

Andy swore.

"What happened here?" She asked, looking amazed.

Hermione stood up.

"Harry." She said simply.

Andy looked surprised.

"What did you do?" She asked in amazement, "He hasn't done this in…god knows how long."

Hermione sighed.

"It was—a combination of things. He said something about how I'd moved in, and I said I hadn't because I still have my apartment, so I haven't really moved in and—"

"Hermione! I hate to break it to you, but you're moved in." Andy laughed.

Hermione grinned weakly.

"Yeah…and that led to the question of why I still had my apartment, and he found out that I…that I'm afraid of us…of us…breaking up…and that the apartment was my safe place if that happened…and he was so upset…he looked so betrayed, and he just…completely lost control when I tried to touch him to calm him down."

Andy looked shocked.

Hermione kept going.

"He…he said I didn't trust him…he talked about giving up everything for me, about how we were getting married…leaving me for America…it was…horrible."

Andy looked surprised.

"You—you're getting married?" She said, shocked.

Hermione looked up at her.

"Yes," She said smiling slightly, "Unless I've made everything go horribly wrong, we're getting married."

Andy grinned.

"Oh, congratulations! This is fantastic…the two of you…finally! My god…I wondered when he would do it!"

Hermione laughed.

"You saw it coming?" She asked.

Andy made a noise of disbelief.

"How could I not? Gosh…he's been so happy lately…I just knew he was going to ask you soon. So…how did he do it? Was he a complete mess? God, I told him he needed to practice proposing to a girl…he was absolutely horrid at it…" Andy said reminiscently

Hermione stopped breathing.

_He was absolutely horrid at it?_

She could hear Andy talking, but the words weren't making sense.

Andy stopped speaking and stared at Hermione.

Her face was white and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Hermione, are—are you alright?" Andy asked uncertainly.

Hermione looked at her slowly.

"What…did…Harry…did he…he's been engaged before?" She whispered.

Andy's eyes widened as she realized what she'd done.

"Oh…Hermione…"She whispered, looking horrified, "He…oh I was so sure he'd told you!"

Hermione shook her head.

Andy looked miserable.

"Hermione, he told me…oh I promise you…he told me he was going to come clean with you about everything…he didn't want secrets between the two of you…"

Hermione was hearing Harry's words only moments before. _I don't want secrets between us…secrets cause problems…_

"What….who was it? When?" Hermione said quietly, looking up at Andy.

Andy looked highly uncomfortable.

"Look, can't….can't we just forget I mentioned it? I'm sure he'll tell you soon." She asked desperately.

Hermione shook her head.

"No. He had the opportunity already. He's not going to tell me, so I want you to tell me."

Andy looked around; trying to find a way out of the mess she'd gotten into. Finally, she sighed.

"Sit down then."  
Hermione conjured up two chairs and she and Andy sat.

"When?" Hermione asked.

"It was when he was in America…hardly a year since he'd met me."

"Who…who was it?" Hermione asked, "Some—some random girl?"

Andy looked at her fingers before lifting her eyes to Hermione's, looking terrified.

"It was me."

Hermione was numb. For just a second, she was that seventeen-year-old girl again…standing in front of her only love, and listening to him…his words breaking her heart. This moment…it was that little flicker of a memory that took her back….

_Flashback…_

_"Hermione…can I speak with you a moment?"  
It was Harry. He'd come up to her…in front of everyone…graduation was about to start._

_"Oh…Harry…I don't know…shouldn't we be lining up?"_

_"Please, 'Mione…just a second."_

_Hermione turned to Ron._

_"Give us a minute, will you?" She asked, feeling nervous. Ron was looking at her strangely. _

_"Yeah…yeah...just hurry up, will you?" Ron asked._

_She nodded, and let Harry lead her away from the crowds to 'their spot' by the lake. _

_"I know you told me not to do this….to be alone with you like this…but it's important." Harry said nervously._

_Hermione looked worried._

_"Is something wrong?" She asked._

_Harry swallowed._

_"Yes…no…yes. Yes, something is wrong. I can't go on anymore, Hermione. I want…I want to shout it from the rooftops that you're mine. I…I want you to _be_ mine. I…It's graduation, Hermione, and we're all leaving for bigger and better things, but for me, for me...graduation means leaving all of this….my home, my family, and you behind. I don't really think I can do that. So…so I'm…this is going to sound absolutely insane…but…Hermione…will you marry me?" _

_What??_

_Hermione looked at him, and saw him reaching into his pocket._

_Oh god, no don't take that out._

_"Wait!" She cried out._

_Harry stopped, and withdrew his hand. _

_"Wh—what's the matter?" He asked._

_"I…Harry…please…I can't." She said._

_Harry looked shocked._

_"It's…please tell me it's not for him." He said, laughing shrewdly. _

_Hermione looked pained._

_"Harry…I told you…please…I love you, and this…thing we've had has been great! But Ron is absolutely devoted to me! His whole life is based on me being his girlfriend, and if I leave him, god, Harry…he'll crumble to pieces. It'll destroy him Harry."_

_Harry was shaking his head._

_"No, Hermione, please, listen…what about me? I can't live without you!"_

_Hermione glanced behind her nervously. Ron had turned toward them from a long way away, and was slowly starting to walk towards them. _

_"You can." She said, turning back, "You are so, so strong, Harry. You can make it. He can't, Harry, and I won't do that to him…I'm just…not strong enough." She said with finality. _

_"I…you can't really consider going to him." Harry said derisively, "You'll be miserable. He'll never make you happy, 'Mione! You'll be miserable every second you're with him. He's—a"_

_"Stop it, Harry. You won't make me come with you by insulting Ron. He's your best mate, Harry! Think how betrayed he'll feel!"_

_She glanced behind them again._

_Ron was getting nearer. _

_"Hermione, just tell me, now…if you really, truly, can leave me, and be happy with Ron, tell me now. I won't be the fool that hangs around making you feel crazy if you'll be happy. I want to know that you won't regret your decision…I want to know that you'll be happy if you won't be mine." _

_Hermione hesitated._

_Ron was yelling to them to hurry up._

_"I'll be fine." She lied, "I don't want…I want to be with Ron. It's the right thing." _

_Every ounce of hope Harry had held crumbled within an instant. He felt numb with disbelief. His whole life was walking away._

_Hermione had turned her back on him, and was telling Ron that she'd only be a moment._

_When she turned back around, Harry was gone. _

_End Flashback. _

"HERMIONE!" Andy yelled, and put her arms on the girl.

Hermione turned to look at her dazedly.

"I…sorry…I…was thinking…" She murmured, and put a hand to her head. It was spinning.

Andy sat back down looking worried.

"How…how are you feeling?" She asked.

Hermione looked at her.

"I've just found out Harry proposed to you." She said, "How do you think I'm feeling?"

Andy shook her head.

"You didn't let me finish, Hermione. Harry wasn't really…he didn't really want to marry me."

Hermione snorted.

"Oh, I can see that, he just wanted to propose to you." She said.

Andy sighed.

"Listen, Harry wasn't himself when he did it."

"Had he been drinking?" Hermione asked.

"Well…no…" Andy said.

"Then how was he not himself?" Hermione asked.

Andy looked at her in disbelief.

"He'd just gotten the newspaper from over here. He had it forwarded to our address in America so he could keep track of what was going on 'round here. There was a…an article about Hogwarts students in it, remember? He'd wanted this edition especially; ever since he found out that someone had tried to find out where he'd gone. They were doing an article on your graduating class, since Harry had been in your class. Everyone wanted to know how he was doing, a year later. Anyways, there were a few snippets of interviews in there…and the one with Ron said that he was planning on settling down soon, with you."

Hermione was confused.

"I don't remember that…" She said.

Andy raised a brow.

"You gave an interview." She said.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I know, but I…I was there with Ron when he gave his interview…he never said he was settling down, let alone with me. It…it must have been the reporter…they must have screwed it up." She said, almost to herself.

Andy sighed.

"Well, screwed up interview or not, Harry went berserk. He came into the living room, looking absolutely scary. He was mumbling about settling down, and kept saying something about showing you. He asked me if I'd marry him, and I knew something was wrong. I went into the kitchen to find out what had upset him and saw the article. I made him sit down, and talk to me, and he let everything out….he'd already told me about you, but he told me about asking you to marry him at graduation, and what you'd said, and he cried…Harry cried. I'd never seen him so broken down…so beaten…." Andy trailed off, and looked at Hermione.

Hermione sat very still, processing everything Andy had just told her.

"Listen, Hermione, you won't blow this out of proportion, will you? You'll let Harry tell you on his own time? He'll tell you, I know he will…I just…you two are finally happy, and I don't want my stupid slip up to mess that all up for you."

Hermione nodded.

"I…I won't let it mess us up." She said.

Andy looked at her for a minute, and then stood up.

"Right, well, you've got a lot to think over, so I'll just leave you to it." She said, and left.

Andy, of course, went to Harry.

"I've made a horrible mistake." She gasped, as she burst into his cubicle at work.

Harry looked up, and dragged her inside.

"Shh! Andy…I'm not supposed to be here…you'll let everyone know I'm here." He hissed.

"We have got to talk." She whispered.

Harry nodded, it was clearly important.

"Right. Okay, here, hold onto my arm, and we'll go and have a coffee."

Harry Apparated them out of the Ministry and to an outside table at a little coffee shop in Diagon Alley.

"What did you do?" He asked. "I assume this is about the mess in the apartment…"

Andy shook her head.

"Not really. This is about me and my big mouth, and you, lying to me and telling me that you had told Hermione your secrets."

"I did." Harry said. "Or, rather, you told them to her, and I verified them, and added a few."

Andy stared at him.

"OH, Harry, did it not occur to you to tell her, oh I don't know…that you'd proposed to me?" She said sarcastically.

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, wow, Merlin…I'd forgotten about that…wait…you…she doesn't…"

Andy nodded.

"Oh yeah. She knows. God, Harry! I'm not meant to know secrets! She told me you'd gotten engaged, and it—it just slipped!"

Harry covered his face with his hands.

"Oh, God…I've already terrified her half to death…and I fought with her about having secrets just this morning." He moaned.

Andy sighed.

"Harry…why didn't you tell her?" She asked, "It would not be a problem if you'd just told her!"

Harry laughed.

"It wasn't important!" he looked up at Andy, "Sorry to sound like I'm putting you down, but I was an absolute idiot when I proposed to you! I didn't care for you like that, and you sure as hell didn't, and I only did it because I was so angry…and hurt at that stupid article! I'd forgotten all about proposing when I told her about being in America!"

Andy grinned.

"That's what I tried to tell her! She was so shocked, that I don't think…she's not going to see it as a stupid joke is she?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not likely."

"You should go tell her, right now."

Harry shook his head, again.

"No, no, because it will be obvious. I'll tell her tomorrow, I promise. Now then, let's talk about just what else you've let slip."

Andy sighed.

"I haven't said anything! I don't even know about anything else!"  
Harry grinned.

"I know. Hey, are you hungry?"

Andy nodded.

"Great. How's this, we'll go eat, it'll be my treat for you warning me about this whole thing."

Andy grinned.

"Deal."

Harry stood up and mockingly offered her his arm, which she mockingly took.

They walked away without a care in the world, two good friends, never hearing a faint click that would mean their comfortable life crashing down.

o---------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Oh wow. This is the longest chapter I've written in this story yet. It's a big one, isn't it? Are you shocked? Surprised? You better be! It gets even better, trust me…this is like the calm before the storm. Okay then, well, I'm really proud of myself. I wrote this in one day, and I've updated not too long ago, but I can't wait to hear reactions!

**REVIEW, PLEASE!!**

Okay, nice and lovely reviewers from Chapter 7:

Okay, I'm sorry. I saw all your reviews this morning, (not that i was sent emails about them becasue fanfiction seems to hate me and will not send me any review alerts anymore) but a friend of mine is nice and sent them to me b/c she can see them when i can't. So anyways, hopefully they'll have it sorted out next time. God this makes me so mad.

The Gryffindor Drummer: Here's more!

SwishAndFlick31: Yeah, no polyjuiced Ginny, but you did get an Imperioused Ginny! I'm very glad they're getting married too!

LoveLord Dr.Tom: New reviewer! Thanks so much! Yeah, well, Ginny's not quite done causing her trouble...evil laugh


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Not So Calm before the Storm

Looking back, Harry supposed he should have realized that if he did one little thing that seemed out of ordinary, it would end up splashed across papers.

He awoke early the day after learning about Andy's slip up only to find a rather assertive array of newspapers with various pictures of him and Andy on the front page.

There was the one with him offering Andy his arm, and the one where she took it, and by far his favorite, the one where she'd tripped over her own feet and ended up leaning on him to stop herself from falling. They were all accompanied by horrid articles, but none as horrible perhaps as Rita Skeeters'.

"

**Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World, **

**is once again involved in another scandal.**

**Mr. Potter, it appears, chose to leave Ms.**

**Ginevra Weasley for none other than his**

**former best friend's ex-girlfriend, Ms. **

**Hermione Granger. Mr. Potter has recently**

**been seen with Ms. Granger around places**

**such as Diagon Alley, clearly showing**

**affection to one another, and that leads us to**

**the question of why Mr. Potter is running **

**around with another girl, (pictured above)**

**whom sources tell me is a Squib friend of Mr.**

**Potter's by the name of Andrea Hale. I myself**

**witnessed Mr. Potter holding hands with Ms.**

**Hale and escorting her quite courteously arou-**

**nd Diagon Alley. While this may not seem **

**unusual, surely the kiss given between the two**

**before parting is considered to be more than a **

**friendly peck. It has recently come to our atten-**

**tion that Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger's sudden**

**relationship seems to be the cause of Mr. Ronald**

**Weasley's recent disappearance, and if that**

**is indeed the case, we must wonder what Ms.**

**Granger will have to say, considering the fact**

**that she is certainly going to be left high and dry**

**and without a significant other.**

**"**

"Load of bull!" Harry yelled, as he read the article, and then quickly shoved the paper into his pocket as Hermione came into the kitchen.

"What's that?" Hermione asked indifferently.

"Erm…just…you know…reporters." Harry said.

"Oh? What are they saying?"

"Just…making up things about me and Andy…said I'd kissed her….it was a peck!" Harry said eyeing Hermione warily. She seemed to be a bit touchy today.

"Mhmm…well, you know…."

Harry interrupted her.

"Listen, 'Mione, there's something I need to tell you." He said nervously.

Hermione turned to look at him icily.

"If you think you can worm your way out of getting in trouble by telling me about your little secret proposal right now, you are sadly mistaken." She said coldly.

Harry seemed to deflate.

"Right." He said, "Well…thought I might give it a try. Listen, Hermione, 'Mione, love, erm…the reason I didn't tell you about the whole thing with Andy is because when I _was_ bearing all my secrets to you, that…which I can hardly consider a secret, it…it wasn't important! I was angry, because I thought I was losing you forever and that there was nothing I could do, so I panicked! I…I didn't want to be alone." Harry said, looking down.

Hermione looked at him for a moment, her brow arched.

"Mhmm." She said again, and seemed to be considering what he'd said, "Andy told me the same thing, you know, and while I find it quite hard to believe that you did it just simply for that reason, I would hope that you wouldn't be stupid enough to lie to me again, so for now, you are slightly forgiven."

Harry beamed.

"Good," He said, and walked over to her. "I was so worried you were going to leave me, especially after me destroying half the apartment."

"I just hope you won't do that again," Hermione said.

"I'll try my hardest."

Hermione smiled up at him, and he took her over to sit on the couch.

"I love you." He said, giving her a kiss.

Hermione looked at him for a moment.

"Do you?" she asked.

Harry sighed.

"Of course." He said.

"Well, will you love me when I'm fat and pregnant and hormonal?" She asked suddenly.

Harry laughed.

"Yes."

"What about when I'm so completely furious at you that I chuck…lets say…..a toaster, at you?"

Harry grinned.

"Yes."

"And if I'm old and decrepit and can't feed myself because my teeth have all fallen out?" Hermione asked, quite seriously. "Will you love me then?"

Harry paused, and Hermione chunked a pillow at him.

"Prat!" she said, pretending to pout, and crossing her arms.

Harry grinned, and took her and slid her over next to him until she was looking him straight in the eyes.

"I will love you when you're fat, and hormonal, and when you're so mad at me that you cause me bodily harm, and even when you are old and decrepit and can't feed yourself because your teeth have all fallen out. I love you now, and I will love you then, and I will never leave you, and I will always, _always_ love you."

Hermione smiled and sank into his embrace.

"That's good to know." She whispered softly.

Harry nodded.

"I quite agree."

"Agree with what?" Andy said, with a yawn as she came in from her room.

"Nothing." Harry said. "By the way, Andrea, you're famous m'dear."

Andy looked at him blearily for a moment.

"What in the name of all that is sober are you talking about?" She asked.

"Oho, drink a bit last night, Ms. Hale?" Harry teased.

Andy groaned and sank down to the floor.

"Oliver met up with me after you went home and convinced me to try something called…god I can't even remember…..oh, never try to out drink that boy…" She moaned.

Hermione laughed.

"Would you like a hangover potion?" She asked kindly.

Andy stood up suddenly.

"There's such a thing?" She said, looking thoroughly overjoyed.

Harry laughed.

"Of course. How d'you think I overcame half my drinking spells so quickly?" He asked amusedly.

Andy looked outraged.

"You little snit! You have a freaking potion for this thing? My god, Harry! You mean to say you just sat there and let me suffer when you had a ready made quick fix?" Andy said, as Hermione started whipping up a potion.

Harry sighed.

"Yes," He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean, really, you lived with me! You know how badly I used to go into one of my spells! Sorry, Andy, but if I shared it with you, I would have run out, and would foolishly have tried to brew some while I was dead drunk and would probably have blown myself up."

Andy sighed.

"Fair enough." She said, accepting a glass from Hermione, who looked amused, "Oh god, this is the worst stuff!"

Hermione smiled a bit as she cleared away the potion.

"Shouldn't have gotten drunk, then." She said.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't done it." He said sarcastically.

Hermione smiled.

"Like you have proof," She retorted, and Andy snickered.

Harry looked pensive for a moment.

"Nope," he said after a bit, "I really don't have anything on you."

Hermione smiled.

"Told you. Anyways, I'm off to work now, okay? You're still coming up to meet me for my lunch hour, right?" She asked, giving him a kiss.

"Of course." Harry said, and waved to her as she Apparated away.

Andy sighed as she sat down on the couch and turned on the television.

"Now, what's all this crap about me being famous?" She asked.

Harry pulled out the newspaper and showed it to her.

"Who's this Skeeter woman?" Andy asked after she'd read the article. "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

"She's a reporter whose purpose in life is to report on any and everything that ever happens in my life."

Andy raised her eyebrow.

"Sounds like a fun lady."

Harry shuddered.

"She's a bloody nightmare."

"Blood, Harry, what have I said about blood!" Andy said in a sing-song voice.

Harry sighed.

"What, you want me to say 'freaking' now?" He said.

Andy wrinkled her nose.

"God, no, it sounds horrible when you say it….stupid accent of yours."

"You've got one as well, you know."

Andy smirked.

"Yeah, but at least I don't say bloody."

"You just won't give up on that, will you?" Harry sighed.

"Never," Andy declared, and stood up from the couch, "Right, well, I'm going over to visit Oliver, if that's quite alright with you. He happens to like my accent. Finds it sexy."

Harry covered his ears.

"Too much, Andy, too much! I seriously did NOT need to know that."

Andy stuck out her tongue as she walked out of the door.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------o

Harry sighed as soon as the door shut. He was glad that Andy and Oliver were getting so close, but didn't want either of his friends to end up getting hurt if their relationship didn't work out.

He pondered on this for a moment more, and then decided to get up and see if Hedwig was around for him to send Hermione a letter telling her he might be a bit early for their lunch date.

He'd scarcely crossed the room when someone knocked on his door.

"Bugger." He said, and sighed as he opened it.

"Harry! Oh, oh, Harry, please, please I've done something horrible!"

It was Ginny, still in her Hogwarts uniform, and looking utterly terrified.

Harry let her in quickly, noticing how upset she was.

"What are you on about?" He asked, coldly.

Ginny stopped to look at him. Her face was terrified.

"Ron!" She gasped, "I…I it was…I was drunk! He m-made me follow him, I promise! I didn't mean to, Harry, I didn't! I was too weak!"

Harry watched her as she continued to splutter, and was forcibly reminded of the Ginny Weasley that he'd seen only moments after the Chamber of Secrets fiasco.

"Calm down and talk sensibly." He said irritably.

Ginny froze and turned to look at him.

"Yes, thank you, do you have tea?" She asked.

Harry looked confused.

"Erm…yes, would you like some?" He said, but as he turned to fix some, she grabbed hold of his arm.

"No! You—you've got to listen! It's imp-important! Its…he…kept me…put me under….god, oh god, what did I do?" Her eyes were wild once again.

Harry wrenched free of her grasp and stared at her in horror.

Surely she wasn't under…no…not that….

"Ginny?" He said uncertainly.

She'd put her head in her hands, but looked up at him.

"Yes? Oh, yes, I would quite love tea." She said.

Harry stood there still looking at her.

Something was not at all right.

"Ginny, are you…are you alright?" He asked.

Ginny started shaking uncontrollably.

"Help!" She cried, "Harry, please…don't let him…Ron…he wanted me to…used me….you…wanted to get at you….and her….Hermione! He knows, Harry, he knows it all! Ron….he did it….he said…said….he'd…was going to let him go…has what he wants….Harry, help him please!"

Harry grabbed Ginny, and without a second thought, Apparated her straight into St. Mungo's.

o-----------------------------------------------o

"I need a hand over here!" He yelled, as soon as their feet hit the ground in St. Mungo's waiting area.

Immediately, a huge crowd of Healers converged upon him

"Mr. Potter, what's the matter?"

Harry shoved Ginny towards them.

"I think she's under the Imperious. She needs help, right now." He said quickly.

The healer who had spoken to him looked horrified, and they quickly swept Ginny out of sight. Harry tried to follow but they told him to stay back.

So he went to Hermione.

It took him ages to find her, he'd been given wrong directions the first time by some dodgy looking custodian, but finally, he spotted her coming out of a patient's room.

"Hermione!" He yelled, and ran over to her.

She looked up, shocked.

"Harry? What's wrong?" She asked, pulling him aside from the stares they were receiving.

"G-Ginny," He gasped, "She came to see me and, god, 'Mione…she's under the Imperious! It's so obvious now! She was acting just like Crouch did in fourth year…I brought her here."

Hermione looked horrorstruck.

"Oh my god…" She whispered, "Harry….they won't be able to help her!"

Harry sighed.

"Merlin, I never even thought of that," He ran a hand through his hair, "I should have taken her straight to the Auror office."

Hermione shook her head.

"No, no, they would have chained her down there," She said, "They're going to put her in an observation room, completely secure…anti-apparition wards and things like that."

Harry was looking lost.

"I don't know who did it to her," He sighed, "She couldn't make out a complete sentence and kept saying 'he'. I need to go back to where she is."

Hermione bit her lip.

"Hang on, just a moment, will you?" She said, turning away, "I'm going to clock myself out…personal reasons…just let me tell my supervisor, and then we can go down together."

o-----------------------------------------------------------------o

It was just as Harry had expected. All they were told was that no progress had been made, and that they would have to wait. Harry couldn't stand the thought of waiting, so he decided to write to the Weasleys to let them know what had happened. It seemed that all too quickly, they were there.

"What happened? What's wrong with my baby?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, coming up to Harry.

Harry swallowed. All his careful planning…the spell he'd done with Hermione was more than likely about to be unraveled.

"She's been under the Imperious," Harry said ignoring the looks he was getting from the Weasley sons, "and they're observing her now, but that's all we know."

Mrs. Weasley promptly began to cry, and sat down. Charlie and Bill hastened to comfort her, but Fred and George advanced towards Harry.

"Who did it?" They asked. "Who put her under it? Why? Why Ginny?"

Harry raised his hands in surrender.

"Guys, I promise, if I knew anything at all, I would tell you. Let's put aside grudges, shall we?"

Hermione turned to look at him.

"What grudges?" She asked.

Fred laughed sardonically.

"Really, Hermione." He said derisively.

"What?" She asked, "I don't know what grudges you're talking about!"

Harry swore softly, as George got into the conversation.

"Surely you're joking. Come on, I know you didn't forget."

Hermione shook her head obstinately.

"Why don't you just tell me again, then, if you're so sure I know."

Fred looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, for starters, you and your little love traitor apparently couldn't read the huge sign we posted on our door letting the entire world know that you were banned from there because of your disgusting behavior towards our dear brother and sister." George said nastily.

Harry tried to step in, but it was a little too late.

"Sign? I never saw a sign." Hermione insisted.

"Oh, but you did. Caused quite a scene, you did, and finally you and Harry went away."  
Hermione turned confusedly to Harry.

"Harry, would _you_ tell me what they're on about?" She asked.

Harry sighed.

"Hermione, love, do you…happen to remember that day we went to Diagon Alley?" he asked, deciding to get it over with.

Hermione nodded.

"Well…you know how you woke up the next morning and couldn't remember a lot?"

Another nod.

"Well, the truth is, something did happen that day….we….kind of ran into the Weasleys, and they…said horrible things…and you were so upset, and I just couldn't stand seeing you hurting like that, so I sort of…altered your memory just a bit."

Silence met Harry's explanation.

"You---what?" Hermione choked out.

Harry looked regretful.

"I only made you forget running into them, darling, I swear….I just didn't want you to hurt anymore."

Hermione was staring at him as though he was a murderer.

"And…and you were just…going to let me go on….without that…memory?" She whispered.

"Hermione, please…don't you see why…?" He leaned forward to take her hands, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me right now, Harry, just…stay away…"

She turned away from him and went to a far corner of the waiting area.

Harry was left standing in the midst of a crowd of angry, but dumbstruck Weasleys, and he didn't like that at all, so he was relieved when Andy came running in.

"Harry!" She panted, as she came to a halt in front of him, "I only just heard! I…oh my god…I have news for you!"

"What?" Harry asked, looking pale.

"I'm moving out!"

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"Well, the article I suppose…Oliver got really insecure and upset about it, and…god, Harry, it just feels right! Oh, and besides, you don't need me anymore! You've got Hermione now, and you're just fine! Isn't it great?"

Harry nodded numbly.

Everything was spinning wildly out of control.

"I…need…'scuse me…" He murmured to Andy, and started to walk towards Hermione, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who was hugging her.

It was Ron.

If anyone ever needed to have the effects of having your heart being completely ripped out and stomped on, they should go to Harry, because that was exactly what he was feeling.

"R-Ron." He shouted.

Ron looked up at him, but Harry didn't notice. He was staring at Hermione, who was wrapped in Ron's tight embrace, her face white and terrified.

"RON!" Mrs. Weasley ran past Harry, and swept her son into an embrace.

Harry and the others took a moment, but followed. Harry went straight past Ron, however, and grabbed at Hermione's arm.

"Wh-What's going on?" He asked.

Hermione turned to look at him, her face tortured.

"He doesn't remember…" She whispered.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Ooo. Cliffie. Yeah, yeah, go on, write me hate letters…idc but please review…my reviews have dropped drastically…oh and fanfic is fixed so I AM getting your reviews now! Oh, and btw…you don't want to miss chapter 10.

The Gryffindor Drummer: Yeah Hary was fun huh?

LoveLord Dr.Tom: Another long chapter!

Lique: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING ME IDEAS! you're the best!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

And Just Who Decides What is Right?

Harry stared at Hermione for a moment.

"Doesn't remember what, exactly?" He asked, but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder.

He turned, irritably to see who it was, and was completely thrown when he saw Ron standing there grinning at him broadly.

"Hey, mate!"

Harry stared.

Hermione stepped in.

"Ron, come on, let's get you checked in." She said, softly and took him by the arm over to the sign in desk.

Harry stared after them in complete shock.

"I…what just happened?" He asked dazedly to Andy who looked just as surprised as he did.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say Ron's either completely lost his ever loving mind, or…he doesn't remember you and Hermione getting together."

Harry nodded slightly, and turned and walked away from the celebrating group of people. He saw a flash of Ron's hair and followed behind them numbly. Hermione noticed him as they were going into Ron's room and waved him inside. He went, simply because he didn't know what to do.

"Sir, what is your name?" A Healer asked.

"Ron," Ron said, "Ron Weasley."

"And what is the last thing that you can remember?"

Ron turned to look at Hermione.

"I remember being at my house…" He said slowly, "and you were there, and you as well, Harry, and I'd just met your new friend…Andrea…that's her name. Andrea."

Harry's face turned white.

The Healer nodded and turned to Harry and Hermione.

"I'd like to speak with you two for just a moment. Mr. Weasley, take this potion, please, it's for dreamless sleep, and I'd like for you to be resting."

Ron nodded, downed the potion, and was asleep within a few moments.

Harry and Hermione followed the Healer outside the door.

"That event that Mr. Weasley described….how recent is it?" The Healer asked.

"Weeks ago," Hermione said sadly, "almost a month and a half, I think."

The Healer sighed.

"I was afraid of that. It appears that his memory has been altered…and the spell that was performed is unlike one I've ever seen…I'm afraid…I'm afraid that we might not be able to do anything with his memory, and that the period of time that he cannot remember will simply be excluded from his memory, for the rest of his life."

"There's nothing at all?" Harry asked sharply, "Nothing?"

The Healer shook his head.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I know this is quite difficult to try to absorb, but you need to accept the fact that you either have to tell him about every single detail that ever happened, or everyone he knows decides to just go on as if it never happened. I greatly recommend that you consult his family before saying anything, and" the Healer looked at his watch, "you have quite a while to talk, because Mr. Weasley isn't going to be waking up anytime soon."

The Healer walked away and a feeling of despair overcame Harry.

"I need some time to think." Hermione said, sounding very much like she had a horrible head cold.

Harry nodded.

"Right, right, of course," He agreed. "D'you…want do think alone?"

"Yeah," Hermione said, looking uncomfortable, "I kind of do. It's not that I don't want to include you in this, Harry, it's just that I need some time to process everything and…figure out exactly what all of my options are, and the consequences of all of them."

Harry nodded. Her words reminded him that no matter what was decided, Ron was going to be upset, and more than likely hurt.

"Take all the time you need," He said softly, "I'll be in the waiting room, I suppose, with Andy. I assume that the Weasleys are going to want to wait for him to wake up in his room."

Hermione nodded.

Harry smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss, and held her close for a moment.

"I love you," he whispered, "no matter what happens I love you."

Hermione watched him go feeling her heart sink. She was going to think long about what she needed to do, but in her heart, she knew what was going to happen, and the thought of it made her feel sick.

She turned to go into Ron's room, but was stopped by Mrs. Weasley.

"I know what you are about to do, and I won't have it."

"What?" Hermione said, confusedly.

"You are about to go into that room and break my Ronald's heart to ease your conscience, so that you can go and live with Harry and be happy while he's miserable. I am not going to let you do that. Either you go in there and tell him that you will be with him forever or you walk away now, and never look back. And, keep in mind, Hermione, that if you leave, you never come back. I will never let you near him again if you go. If you do this to him, mark my words…that image…the image of his face when you break his heart will be the last one of him you will ever see."

o--------------------------------------------------------o

When Harry arrived back at the waiting room, the first thing he did was tell the Weasleys the room number of Ron's hospital room. He then sat down and buried his face in his hands as the Weasleys left. Andy came down and sat beside him.

"What's happening?" She asked softly.

"He knows who he is and he remembers you and me and Mione being at his house and that's it." Harry said, completely monotone.

"Oh, Harry, I am so sorry." Andy said.

Harry looked up.

"What's there to be sorry about?" He asked.

Andy looked taken aback.

"Well…I mean…it's just…" She spluttered.

"What, you're sorry because my best friend is here and I hate him for that? Or are you sorry because you think that Mione's going to leave me? Is that what you think, Andrea?" He asked harshly.

Andy looked defensive.

"I never said a word about Hermione leaving you," She said coldly, "and I think that the only reason you might have mentioned it is because you think it's going to happen."

Harry glared at her.

"Don't overanalyze this, Andrea. Don't imply what you want to say. If you have something to say to me, you can damn well say it."

"God, just shut up, will you?" Andy yelled.

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"Don't look so shocked! You're acting like you know what's going to happen, and you don't! You're already preparing for the worst thing! What if she doesn't leave you, huh? Ron already found out about you once, what's telling him another time going to hurt? You know, I'd love to be here for you right now, because I know you need someone, but if you're going to be like this, I'll leave."

Harry stared at her as she sat back looking upset.

"I'm sorry," He said, "I'm acting like a prat, and I don't want you to leave. I can't do this waiting thing all alone."

Andy smiled stiffly.

"I forgive you then."

"Have you heard anything about Ginny?" He asked quietly after a few minutes.

Andy shook her head.

"Some guy came out and said something to her parents, but they didn't say anything, really. It must not have been good news."

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, well, maybe someone can tell us something around here…I'll go ask, okay?"

"Okay."

Harry got up and went to a Healer that was standing around, looking bored.

"Do you know if there has been any progress made with Ginevra Weasley?" He asked.

The Healer looked at him warily.

"She broke through some minute ago…just all of a sudden came out of the curse. She's sleeping right now."

"Do you know the time that happened?" Harry asked, a horrible suspicion coming to him.

"No, but I do know it was just about the same time that red headed bloke came in…the one there was such a fuss over?"

Harry nodded.

"Right, well, thanks." He said, and went and sat down again with Andy.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"She broke through the curse about the same time Ron came in. She's asleep now." Harry said.

Andy looked confused.

"What, is that significant or something? The whole same time as Ron coming in thing?"

Harry turned to look at her.

"I think it may be…" He said slowly, "The thing is…you don't just snap completely out of the Imperious curse…it has to be lifted…and…well, what with Ron being released by Malfoy at the same time as Ginny being released by that curse…it makes me wonder if Malfoy's been behind all of this, and if so…then why did he do it?"

Andy sat quietly.

"Do you need to go into the office?" Andy asked.

Harry sighed.

"Probably so, but I don't feel like doing that now…I would more than likely be in charge of interrogating any witnesses, and I know that there probably are some, since no one sent me any word to let me know that they caught Malfoy, but I can't…I need to be here."

Andy nodded, and the two sat in silence. This went on for what seemed like ages, and finally Mr. Weasley came into the waiting room to get them.

"Ron's awake, and he wants to see you." He said to Harry.

Harry nodded.

"I'll stay here and wait in case something happens with Ginny." Mr. Weasley said, "But you and Andy can go."

So Harry and Andy went.

Hermione was waiting for him by the door.

"I haven't decided yet." She murmured as Harry looked at her questioningly. "But he wants to talk to us."

Harry nodded, and he and Hermione went inside.

"Hey." Ron said.

He was sitting up in bed, and looked utterly lost and confused.

"Hi, Ron." Hermione said softly.

"I've missed you so much, love." Ron said, looking at Hermione.

"How could you miss her if you don't remember not being with her?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to look at him.

"Harry!" She said.

Ron laughed.

"No, it's alright, love, Harry's got a point. The thing is…even though I don't remember much of anything since that night, I remember not being with you, and I remember feeling so completely lost without you that I knew I wanted to be with you so badly."

Harry felt like he was choking. He wasn't going to be able to take much more of this.

"You do know then…?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at him for a moment.

"That I was kidnapped?" Ron said, finally, "Yeah…Captain Smith came in to ask me some questions and basically told me that I acted like a complete idiot and ran straight at Malfoy. I don't remember anything about, it though, and I wish I did, because I'd love to know why I did that."

Hermione was looking nervous, but Harry simply stared at Ron.

"Yeah," Harry said eventually, "Well, that…that would be great to know."

Ron's face fell.

"You mean you don't know why?" Ron asked, "I'd hoped you did, since you were with me and all…"  
"Just because I was with you doesn't mean I know how your mind works." Harry said, "I thought you were being a complete moron running out there like you did."

Ron looked a little surprised at Harry's tone.

"Sorry," Ron said, "I just wondered."

Hermione sighed and looked at Harry.

"Ron, I think you need to get some more rest, okay? Do you want to see anyone? Harry and I are just going to go and see Andrea…Harry's friend, remember?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I do remember her. Erm…well…Mum's probably chomping at the bit to run in here, so yeah, you can send her in. In fact, send everyone in."

Hermione nodded silently, and she and Harry left the room as quickly as possible.

"He wants to see all of you." Hermione said quietly to the Weasleys and they nodded gratefully before entering his room.

Harry sighed and took up a vacant seat.

Hermione sat next to him.

"You were being really inconsiderate in there." Hermione said.

Harry sighed.

"I know." He said, running a hand through his hair, "But hearing him talk to you like that, like you're still his…god it just burns me up."

Hermione nodded.

"I know, Harry, but you can't jump all over him like that…he's still so confused…"

Harry sighed and took her hand, intertwining their fingers.

"This is not going to be easy." He said.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Harry," She said.

"Yes?"

"I have to go back."

"Back where?" Harry asked, confused.

"I have to go back to him."

"What? You're joking." Harry said, turning towards her.

"Harry…"

"Hermione, we're a family, remember? You are my family."

"It would be so much easier this way! You need a real family! I'm not enough for you!"

"Yes, yes, you are! You're my everything; you're like having pancakes, remember?" Harry protested wildly.

Hermione sighed impatiently.

"Harry, please, can we discuss this like adults? This isn't food, this is real people, with _real _emotions."

Harry gave a disbelieving laugh.

"_Real_? _Real emotions?_ You think I don't know what real emotions are? Dealing with real life? Hell, Hermione, I've seen more reality in nineteen years of living than most people will see in a lifetime, and I personally wouldn't care to see anything more! I wanted to live in the fantasy of you and me, alone, and in love, without a care in the world. I didn't to be the bloody "boy who lived with the brain"! I wanted us, and what we have together!"

"Harry, please don't make this any harder than it already is. Harry, please, I love you, so much, but I can't do this! I cannot break his heart again! He nearly died, okay? He nearly died because I left him! It was killing everyone involved! God, Harry, I love you, but at the end of the day, I will NOT be the girl that broke the good, sweet bloke's heart to run off with the 'big shot'. Not that you are a big shot, but that's what people are going to think! At the end of the day, Harry, I am a good person, and I am so sick of people judging me like I'm horrible!"

"A good person? You can break the heart of the man you say you love, and who loves you with everything, and still say you are a good person? You're going to leave me to be with the man that you've pretended to love for years? You know, you broke my heart already, and I came out somewhat okay by the grace of god knows what, and I will not be able to go through that again! If you were happy, if I _knew_ that you were going to be happy, I could find some way to get on with my life, but I know you won't be! Do you think you'll be happy, 'Mione? You're just gonna lie to him for the rest of his life and have him think that you love him as much as you love me? You---he's never going to know that you left him? He's never going to know about us? About how much we love each other? Hermione, you're a blind idiot if you think that's going to happen! Lying to him isn't going to hurt just me and you, but it's going to hurt him, because in the end this will all fall down around you and there will be _nothing_ you can do about it!"

Hermione was crying now.

"What am I supposed to do, Harry? Tell me that! Am I supposed to just…just walk away and leave him and never look back? Am I supposed to just run away with you to some fantasy? Leave everything…all of this behind, and forget all the years of it being the three of us? Is that what you want? Because I don't know if I can leave you, but I don't think I can leave him, either!"

Harry grasped her hand suddenly.

"Yes! Yes, let's do that! Just…come with me and let's run away! We'll leave tonight, right now, and we'll go anywhere! Anywhere you want to go, 'Mione and we'll be there. We'll get married and we'll find two complete strangers to witness it and…and it'll be you and me, and that is _all_ we need!"

Hermione grabbed both of his hands.

"Harry, listen, listen to me! This past…month has been amazing! Don't ruin the time we had by ending it like this! Let's just remember that time."  
Harry shook his head, but Hermione put her hand affectionately on Harry's face.

"Shh..listen…let's just remember that month of fantasy that we had before we had to go back to reality. Let's just be so glad that we could have that small piece. We shared more love in that month than most people will ever have. I love you, but this is the right thing to do."

She leaned up to kiss him one last time, making sure it was one he would never forget.

Harry kissed her back, numb with disbelief that this was happening.

She let go of him and turned away.

He watched her as she walked into Ron's room, and his brain was screaming at him to move, but his feet felt like lead, and his head was spinning.

He saw her glance back at him one last moment before closing the door.

"I wanted the fantasy," Harry whispered, "I wanted _us_."

But it was too late.

She was gone, and she wasn't going to walk out of that door and say that she would be his, Harry's.

Feeling like his heart had been torn and thrown, bleeding to the floor, and run over by a hippogriff, Harry left, without a word to anyone.

o------------------------------------------------------------------o

"Ron," Hermione whispered, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, "I'm back, love…I'm here. I love you, and I'm not going anywhere."

o-------------------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Chapter 10. Tank you to Angelique for giving me the best scene in this entire chapter. You are amazing.

Review! (b/c I just know you will)

Chapter 9 All Stars!!:

MoogleX: Hello! Well, not quite the make-up you wanted...

SwishAndFlick31: Of course! It's Rita! Yes, I didn't like the idea of Andy living with them either. I'm still undecided on the Squib part, however. And hmm...that was an interesting suggestion...

LoveLord Dr.Tom: Secrets are NEVER good

butterflygoodbye: Hello! You're new!

heather12345: Glad its a fave!

indianavader: Glad you like it!

The Gryffindor Drummer: I love that word! fantast-a-magorical!!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay! Everybody take a deep breath, let it out, and repeat after me….this story is F-I-C-T-I-O-N-A-L. Jeez, I swear, I think some of you need to remind yourselves of that…I love when people get into my stories…but some of those reviews scared me a bit…let's just relax and remind ourselves that this isn't real, shall we?

Chapter 11

The Scare

"So how've you been holding up?" Andy perched herself on the arm of a chair in Harry's apartment, drinking a cup of coffee. "Happy birthday, by the way…nineteen years…that's a biggie…"

It was about nine in the morning, a week after the whole fiasco of Ron returning, and Andy had come to see him.

"Thanks. I'm fine, really!" Harry said, smiling brightly as he looked up from his papers.

Andy surveyed him sorrowfully.

"Harry…" She said pleadingly.

"What?" Harry looked up.

"Oh, don't do the fine act! It's such a load of crap! Listening to you pretend you aren't hurting makes me feel like the worst friend ever, because you should be able to tell me what's wrong. Harry, please, I'd give anything for you to be sobbing your heart out, and completely miserable, but this whole fine thing is killing me."

Harry sighed.

"Andy, I am fine. I'm completely…okay. I'm a nineteen year old bloke, who's just lost the love of his life, and now I'm completely alone, living alone, trying to get over it. I'm fine. I'm not jumping up and down for joy, but I'm not beaten down and broken. I'm still alive, and…I don't need Hermione to survive. I can do this, I can get over her."

Andy looked at him doubtfully.

"I'm moving back in." she declared, standing up, "You need me, you can't do this alone."

"No." Harry stood up as well, shaking his head, "I don't want you to move back in. You're happy with Oliver, and I need to do this alone. I should have learned my lesson by now…I'm a big boy and I need to start helping myself get over my problems. Sooner or later I'm not going to have anyone to depend on and if I don't start helping myself now, I'll never be able to."

Andy smiled sadly and sighed.

"I hate when you do that. I wish you would just let some of us help you out. Hey, are you going to _Thomas's_ tonight?" She asked abruptly.

Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I am. I still can't believe Dean opened a bar. Listen, why don't you get outta here? Go be with Oliver, and I'll meet you later, okay?"

"You sure?" Andy asked hesitantly, picking up her bag.

"Bye."

o---------------------------------------------------------------------o

Harry waited until Andy had left before sinking into a chair.

He needed to get out of his apartment. It was like a death trap.

Every second he was reminded of Hermione.

He found her robe the other day and nearly lost control of his emotions again.

He decided to go to Dean's bar a bit early…get a head start on the drinking…

He walked out of his apartment straight over to the elevator buttons.

Sure, he could've Apparated, but Dean's bar was located near a Muggle residence so he didn't think that was wise.

He jammed the button impatiently.

_Darn things take so long getting to this stupid floor._

Finally…he really needed to consider moving to an all magic apartment complex.

The doors pinged as they opened and he stepped inside.

He went over to the side and pressed a button.

The doors had closed before he heard her gasp.

_Damn…I never check the stupid elevator._

"Harry…" She said.

He didn't respond. He wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to, or if he'd simply stopped functioning when she spoke.

"Happy birthday. H-How are you?" She asked cautiously as the elevator began its very slow descent.

"How do you think?" He asked sardonically, "To tell you the honest truth, I feel like some kind of plastic cup that you stepped on. That's the way my heart feels right now. It's a plastic cup…and that damn cup just won't straighten out again…it needs that love…the love that you felt for me…to make it stand up again. That's how I'm bloody feeling. Oh, but you're fine. From what I can see, you're just bloody perfect. Waltzing around the bloody halls with him, laughing, hugging, kissing him…"

"About that," she cut him off, "You need to stop staring at me like you have been. You can't look at me like that anymore."

"Like what?"

"Like I'm yours…like you love me…stop doing it, because I just can't—"

He turned to face her.

"Can't what? Can't love me? No, Hermione you think I really want to be looking at you like that? You think I don't wish I could just get over looking at you just like that? Don't you think I'd rather be looking at someone else? I mean I'm bloody Harry Potter! I've defeated Voldemort! Don't you think if I really wanted to I could go out and find someone else? Well, no, I can't, because I had already found someone I thought I could spend the rest of my life with! I was done! I didn't have to look anymore, I had found her…I had found you…So, sorry but none of this telling me you can't stand me looking at you. I'm sorry you're just gonna have to get over that because…Hermione _you _left _me_ you. You chose him over me."

"I didn't _choose_ him over you! I had an obligation to go back to him! He thinks I love him and—"

"What did you say?"

"What?"

"You said 'he _thinks _I love him….do you love him?"

"Of course I—"

"Think really, really hard about that before you answer. I can tell you right now without a doubt that I don't _think _I love you. I _know _I love you, and every time I see him holding you I pray to god that you know how much it's killing me."

She looked at him, and his eyes were blazing with a sort of passion.

It came over her all of a sudden.

She just fell against him and she kissed him, deeply.

He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back.

Her mind was screaming 'NO! NO, this is WRONG!'

Ding.

The doors opened and she pulled away, rushing out of them.

"No!" he ran after her, but she Apparated before he could catch her.

o--------------------------------------------------------------------------o

"Harry! Oh my god, Harry how long have you been here?" Andy rushed over to him. She'd just arrived at the bar, and had noticed Harry, sitting alone, with at least a dozen empty shots surrounding him.

"While." He said dully, turning a glass around in his hands.

"What happened, mate?" Oliver asked, coming up behind them.

Harry grinned sluggishly.

"I saw her today…the elevator…and she kissed me…but she ran away from me…like I was repulsive…so's I came here and…Seamus was here….drinking contest…"

Andy was horrified and looked around her, trying to find Seamus.

What she saw was much worse.

Hermione had just walked in the door and had spotted Harry,

A look of terror came over her face and she started walking towards them.

Andy motioned for Oliver to keep Harry preoccupied, and walked up to Hermione, blocking her way.

"Hi, Andy, I just…need to get over there." Hermione said, trying to move around.

"Turn around." Andy said.

"What?"

"Don't you dare go up to him right now. He's the lowest I've ever seen him, and seeing you will not help. Stay away, you hear? He's dealing with this the only way he knows how…he's being stared at, and talked about, and he's miserable…I want you to see what you've done to him, but you are going to stay away. You made your choice, so you can just walk your little self right back out of those doors."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"He's going to kill himself, my god; look at how much he's drank!" She protested.

"Well, you should have thought of that before you kissed him. How cruel can you possibly be? He's torn into pieces seeing you walking 'round with Ron, and to go and kiss him….Just get out of my sight right now, before I have to do something I'm going to regret."

Hermione turned around and left, Apparating back to her apartment.

o------------------------------------------------------------------------o

She opened the door and burst into tears.

"What's wrong, love?"

She gasped and looked up.

Ron was there.

In her apartment.

"N-nothing's wrong." She said.

"Yes, something is."

"NO IT'S NOT!" She yelled.

Ron looked completely taken aback.

"Something is…tell me sweetheart."  
He crossed the room and put his arms around her.

Hermione started sobbing as he pulled her into a tight embrace.

His arms were so strong and protecting around her…

It was a perfect moment…but she was hearing Harry's voice… _Every time I see him holding you I pray to god that you know how much it's killing me …_"

"No!"

She shoved Ron off of her, and he staggered back.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" He yelled.

"What's wrong? You want to know what's wrong. Maybe you're what's wrong! Maybe it's a lot for me to handle, having been thinking you were dead, and all of a sudden you just pop up! So maybe that's what's wrong with me!" She yelled back.

"Oh, great, now it's my fault that I got captured? Just like it's my fault someone put Ginny under the Imperious, and she's terrified to death of everyone now! Just blame me!"

Hermione stepped away from him, sobbing.

"God, I'm sorry….I'm such an idiot! Ron, please…"

Ron held up his hands.

"No! You're crazy right now, so I'm out of here. Let me know when your hormones calm down."

Hermione stood there silently, watching him leave her apartment.

She sank slowly to the floor and just lay there, crying.

_I'm pathetic…I'm living a lie…and I'm hurting everyone that I love…god what am I doing…I can't keep this up…_

She lay there for what seemed like hours, trying to find some small reason that would make her feel like she wasn't a complete failure.

She found none.

She finally pulled herself together at about ten at night. She stood up, and a wave of nausea overcame her.

She clapped a hand to her mouth and stood there until the feeling had passed, but it scared her.

She was shaking, trying to keep control of her thoughts…praying that it was just a passing thing…she'd stood up far too quickly…that was it…

Oh, sod it all. She couldn't do it. She needed to check…to be sure…

Hermione got out her wand and went over to her bookshelf to find the spell. She really needed a friend about now, but finding one was highly unlikely.

_I can do this….it's probably nothing…_

She took a deep breath and said the spell.

Within an instant, a slip of parchment shot out of her wand and landed on the floor.

Trembling, she reached down to get it, and when she read what it said, her heart nearly stopped.

Suddenly, things seemed a lot clearer. She knew what she had to do, and so, Hermione sat the paper down on her counter and Apparated, never thinking twice.

o-----------------------------------------------------------------o

"Ron!"

She burst into his room at the Burrow to see him sitting on his bed with a photo album.

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, coming over to sit beside him.

"Just thinking…looking over memories…" Ron said.

Hermione looked down at the photo album.

There was a picture of the three of them, on graduation, standing outside the steps of Hogwarts…right before Harry had proposed to her…

Ron had his arm around her, beaming, and Harry was standing on the other side. Just like always.

Only, now she noticed something different about this picture.

Photo Harry kept sneaking glances at photo Hermione's face, and then looking down quickly before looking back at the camera…and there…photo Hermione was doing the same, only she kept looking at photo Ron before turning to photo Harry….how could they have all been so blind to it….

"I've been staring at this blasted picture for ages, trying to get my memory back." Ron said angrily, shutting the book.

Hermione jumped, startled.

"Don't rush it, Ron…maybe…maybe you aren't meant to…to keep those memories…maybe this is a fresh start for you….a start where you can put everything in the past behind you, and you can move on."

Ron smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I got cross with you earlier…it's been so hard, trying to ease my way back into life. Work is a nightmare…and Harry's become distant. It's like every time he sees me, or has to be in close working conditions with me, he's miserable…I don't understand it, really. Plus, there's this huge case coming up…Malfoy's taken to murdering more and more now, and he's getting dangerous and no one can capture the git…"

"He'll be caught." Hermione said confidently.

"Herms, if I ask you something…if…will you promise me something?"

Hermione winced at his name for her…she hated that…but nodded nonetheless.

"I…was…did anything happen…to you…or Harry…or anyone else while I was gone…since that night at the party?"

Hermione went very still.

"Well…obviously we were…it…Ron…there's something that…I think you shouldn't ask for your memories." She said finally, "You need to move on. Put it all behind."

Ron nodded.

"Well…only the thing is…bits of my memory are coming back…little things, things I can't make sense of. Just anything will set it off, as well. Earlier, when we were fighting…I kept seeing you and me in the hallway outside your apartment…and Harry was there and we were all yelling…but I don't know why…"

Hermione let out a dry sob.

"Let's…just not think on that right now, shall we? Here…come on…let's go back to my apartment and have some tea or something…"

Ron nodded listlessly and together, they Disapparated from the Burrow.

o-------------------------------------------------------------------------o

"Let me just…go splash some water on my face." Hermione murmured, and started to walk out of her kitchen.

"What's this?" Ron asked in a slightly strangled voice.

Hermione turned quickly.

Ron was holding the parchment…oh god.

"It…it's…" Hermione's mouth went dry.

"What…'not pregnant'? What the hell is this, 'Mione? You did a pregnancy spell?"

Ron looked up at her, hurt.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I…was just being sure." She whispered.

Ron was staring at her, grasping the parchment.

"We never slept together." He said, as if making sure she knew that.

"I know." She whispered softly, "I know."

o-----------------------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Okay then...onto the hate mail I got! Well, not completely...it was "constructive" criticism...

MoogleX: I appreciate your review! Here's your chapter!

OCFan2006: REWRITE MY CHAPTER? You've got to be kidding...Yes, this is a Harry Hermione story...Ron plays a huge part...chapter 10 was what we in writing call a twist...I like twists...they're interesting and make stories a lot better! Your ending is okay, but it really doesn't leave much room for interesting...Harry being happy and getting married and having kids is so classic...I'd rather write from a more interesting point of view...much more angst and pain, but lots of happiness at the end...I'm not trying to be mean, that's just how I see it, and I nearly died when I saw that you wanted me to change my chapter...I spend hours perfecting these..

Phoenos: Ha, yeah I know I'm being really ruthless to Harry, but it's all for the best, really it is...this story is pretty personal to me actually...I won't go into detail, but I promise I'll do my best to give him a happy ending! Please do keep reading!

Charlotte Durrel: Well, obviously you won't be reading this if I've "lost you as a reader" but I didn't even know you were a reader. This is the first review I've gotten from you! Honestly, though, this story is fiction and I think you may have gotten a little too wound up in it if continuing to read this story 'puts you through too much pain'.

SwishAndFlick31: THANK YOU. I really loved your review...made me feel like I wrote something good...unlike other reviews...anyways, I'm glad you appreciate a twist. No, Harry didn't leave the country...he left the hospital...I should have made that clearer, but I was rushed because I was so excited. No Ginny action in this chapter, but we will get some I promise.

LoveLord Dr.Tom: I do love the drama!

The Gryffindor Drummer: Ha, that's our irrational Harry, huh?

SimplisticHPFAN: I think that is the biggest compliment someone can give me. To say that I nearly converted you to Harry and Hermione just made me so happy! Maybe I will have by the end of the story!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"_I know_?!" Ron repeated in disbelief, "I'm standing here with bloody proof that you've been cheating on me, and all you can say is '_I know'_? What the hell kind of answer is that?"

"I'm not even going to try to deny it, Ron, because it's the truth. I cheated on you. Not…not since you came back…and…well, actually it was before you went missing…I…I need to explain from the beginning."

Ron took her by the arm and went into the living room where he sat her down on the couch before sitting next to her.

"Damn right you need to start from the beginning." He said.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"I started…my…my affair at Hogwarts. Seventh year."

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"It…it went on for quite a while," she said quietly, "it ended at graduation, when…when he…he proposed to me and I turned him down. I didn't see him again for a bit…not until kind of recently, and…we…we couldn't deny our feelings…we love each other, Ron…and…right before you went missing, Ginny found out about us and demanded that we tell you. Before we could tell you, though, you showed up and….saw us together…when you went on the mission to capture Draco, you were upset, and acted rashly…then you came back….and I, I didn't have the heart to do that to you a-again…" Hermione broke off for a minute, crying, "just like I'm doing now…oh god…s-so…I-I broke it off with him…and I think I may have ruined everything."  
She finished in a whisper, and looked up at Ron miserably, waiting for him to start yelling.

His face was pale, and his hands were shaking, but his gaze was steady.

"So…I take it I know this bloke pretty well, then," He said calmly, "since it started at Hogwarts."

Hermione nodded slowly.

"Yes, he's…you know him."

Ron nodded again.

"And…who is he?" he asked, his voice strained.

Hermione shook her head.

"That won't do any good now;" She said sadly, "There's nothing going to come of it, because I've ruined _everything_, so there's no point in you knowing his name."

Ron watched her quietly as tears ran down her face.

"Go." He said, turning away from her.

She looked up in shock.

"G-go where? It's my apartment!"

"No…go…go to him. It's him that makes you happy, whoever he is, not me, so just—just go."

Hermione looked at Ron.

"I can't believe you're being s-so understanding a-about all of this…you weren't last time…"

Ron laughed dryly.

"Yes, well, I suppose the first time I was a bit distraught, but…I've been noticing that you aren't happy, and…I don't want to force you to be with me, if it's someone else that makes you happy. And you'd better hope this bloke treats you good, because he's obviously and idiot if he let you go."

Hermione smiled slightly.

"He wasn't willing." She said sadly, "But he's one of the sweetest guys I know."

Ron nodded, his throat getting tight.

"Yeah…so…erm…I suppose that I've overstayed my welcome here…and uh…I guess I'll see you around."

Ron stood up and walked over to the door. He turned around to face Hermione.

"You um…you're really something special, you know that?" He said, his throat making his voice sound choked.

Hermione looked at him, her face softening.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron nodded, and left, closing the door behind him softly.

Hermione took a shuddering breath, willing herself not to cry. She'd really thought Harry had been wrong, and that she'd have been able to hold out her lie for longer than a week…she should have known better, really, to think that Ron wouldn't find out…she could have saved so much wasted time.

She felt like it took every ounce of willpower in her to get up from her couch and go over across the hallway to Harry's apartment.

She knocked on the door softly, feeling a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Who is it?" Andy's voice called, but before Hermione could answer, the door had opened.

Andy's face showed shock, and she began to close the door but Hermione stuck her foot in it.

"Please," She whispered, "Just…let me see him…for a minute…it…I think it will make all the difference."

Andy wrinkled her nose and seemed to ponder the thought.

"I…don't know if you really want to…" Andy said after a moment.

Hermione shook her head.

"I really do. I've…I've got something to talk to him about, and it really doesn't need to wait."

Andy sighed, but opened the door, nonetheless.

"If you walk out of his room, and you've completely destroyed him, I swear to god, Hermione, I will kick your ass." Andy said warningly, as she led Hermione to Harry's room.

Hermione smiled a bit.

"You have my permission." She said.

Andy snorted as she rapped on Harry's door.

"As if I'd need it. Hey, Harry! Open up will you? There's a friend here to see you!" Andy yelled.

"Yeah, just give me and Gin another minute, will you, Andy? Tell whoever it is to sit down or have a drink or something."

Andy raised her brow at Hermione who shook her head.

"Alright, Harry, I'm going to be in the kitchen, okay? Anything you'd like for dinner?" Andy asked.

"Just fix something, I don't really care."

"Okay."

Andy turned to Hermione.

"Do you want to wait here or in the living room?" She asked.

"I…I'll go across the hall and wait in your old room, if that's okay." Hermione said.

Andy nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"Thanks, Andy."

Andy waved and left to the kitchen.

Hermione, instead of going to sit in Andy's room, crept close to Harry's door. She could hear muffled voices, but a quick spell would fix that…

"—a fantastic girl, Gin, and I really wish we could be together, but I don't deserve you. You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them, and I just can't. You're absolutely perfect for me, but I don't love you. I've given my whole heart away to someone, and they haven't had the courtesy to give it back just yet."

"I understand, Harry…It would be nice…you and me that is…but I almost think I've been in love with the idea of being in love with you, if that makes any sense at all…sort of like one of those 'you can't have it, so you want it' things."

"Yeah," Harry said, his voice sounding hoarse, "I know a bit about those things."

"Promise me something before I leave, though, Harry." Ginny said.

"I'll try." Harry said.

"Promise you won't let this kill you…I've been so worried about you. Your last episode nearly would have had you in St. Mungo's if Andy hadn't found you when she did. I know that Hermione took the best part of you, and that she's got all of you, but I want you to fight like hell to get it back, alright? Promise me?"

Hermione stepped away from the door, not waiting to hear Harry's response, and she quickly disappeared into Andy's old room, as the door to Harry's opened.

She watched through the cracked door as Harry gave Ginny a hug, and Ginny walked away.

Harry stood there for a moment, and turned to open his door again, and that's when Hermione pushed open Andy's.

"Harry." She said breathlessly, stepping out into the hallway.

He turned around in shock, his back stiffening.

"H-Hermione…how did you get in?" he asked, his eyes darkening.

"Andy let me in; I needed to talk to you."

Harry snorted.

"Like we "talked" in the elevator?" He asked.

Hermione winced.

"That was…poor judgment on my part." She said slowly, "but I really want to talk to you."

Harry surveyed her cautiously for a moment, and then stepped aside for her to enter his room.

"Thanks." She entered the room and went and sat down on his bed.

He sat down beside her.

"So…" He said.

"Ron knows about us." She said softly.

Harry nodded.

"So…the way I see it…there's one of two reasons why you're here. Number one, you're trying to warn me so that I don't get the living crap beat out of me when Ron finds me all vulnerable at a bar. Number two: you're feeling pathetically lonely now that your boyfriend has left you that you decided to come crawling back to me to break my heart again. So…which one is it?"

Hermione's mouth had opened slightly in shock at the forcefulness in Harry's voice, and she closed it.

"It's neither," she said quietly, "I realized something today, is all, and I just…thought you deserved to know what I realized."

Harry sat back and crossed his arms.

"And what did you realize that was so important?" He asked.

Hermione looked down at her hands.

"I took a pregnancy test today."

She saw Harry's arms slip from the corner of her eye, but she continued to stare downwards.

"Y-you're p-pregnant?" He whispered. "My god, Hermione…you…you move fast, don't you?"

Hermione looked up, hurt.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"Well, obviously…you've been with Ron for only a week…normal witches take at least two to find out from what I've read…"

Hermione stared at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"You think I slept with Ron? I never….Harry….I gave all of me to you...I would never, _ever_…with Ron…"

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath.

"So it's our baby, then." He said, exhaling, "well…that does present a problem. I see a reason three now. You're warning me against having the crap beat out of me by Ron, and you're also trying to come crawling back. Fantastic."

Hermione sighed.

"There's no baby, Harry." She said quietly.

"But you said you took a pregnancy test!"

"You didn't let me finish, did you? I took a pregnancy test today, because I've been feeling so nauseous lately that I was worried that I might be…well…anyways, I'm not, but taking that test, it made me think, really, really hard about what I would do and how I would feel if the test had been positive, and…I realized that Ron isn't the man I want to have children with, or get married to, or grow old with. That's you. It's always been you, and I've just been too stupid to fully realize it, and I know that it's far too late for us now, but…I just didn't think I could walk away without ever telling you how I felt."

She stood up, and sighed before walking across the room, and opening his door.

"You know," Harry interrupted her, as she started to walk out, "I don't trust you, now."

She turned around.

"I wouldn't trust me, either, if I were you." She said, leaning against the door frame.

Harry nodded slowly.

"I don't trust you," he repeated, "and I don't know if I can ever trust you again, but…I think it might be worth a shot."

Hermione's head shot up to look at him. She searched his face to see if he was serious.

"I…you mean…?" she spluttered.

"I mean that I'm not stupid enough to let you go again when I'm given the chance to keep you."

"Harry…"

"I'm warning you though; things will not go back to how they were. It's going to be difficult, and we'll probably fight like crazy, but I'm willing. I want to make it work this time, Hermione, but I'm warning you…this is it…if this somehow goes wrong—"

"No negative thoughts," Hermione interrupted, "I want to start our new relationship with a clean slate."

Harry paused, and then smiled.

"I like the sound of that."

Hermione grinned.

"Me too. Oh and there is just the slightest problem I didn't mention yet, but we're starting out with a clean slate so…"

"What's that?"

"Ron doesn't know it's you."

Harry's eyebrows shot up.

"Then who does he think it is?"

"He just thinks it's some guy I met at Hogwarts that he knows pretty well…I didn't want to tell him, because I didn't think we would ever be together."

"Well, that's the truth…it's just missing a few major details…like the fact that it's his best mate."

Hermione laughed nervously.

"Yeah, something like that. I just…thought you might want to know so that…in case he asks…"

"I'll tell him the truth, 'Mione. Don't worry, I'd much rather have this all over with."

Hermione sighed.

"I'm really sorry about everything." She said, coming over to put a hand on his face, "I…I was a mess, and I just thought that….what I was doing would eventually be best for everyone, but…it wasn't. I was just…getting all of this pressure and…"

"What pressure? I never pressured you…I left you completely alone." Harry said, puzzled.

"I know, you were wonderful about it all, really…it was…well…Mrs. Weasley sort of…cornered me…"

"What did she say to you?" Harry asked his breath catching.

"She…said that if I went in to see Ron, I had to stay with him, or I would have to turn and walk away without ever looking back, without ever seeing him again, and do that."

Harry looked startled.

"I wouldn't expect you to do that, love," he said softly, "Ron is a huge person in both of our lives, and we can't just cut him out…it's impossible. I love you so much, and I really don't want anyone to get hurt because we love each other, so we're going to try to make this work, and we're going to be honest with Ron."

Hermione hugged him, and smiled when she felt his arms wrap around her.

"I love you." He whispered.

Hermione laughed.

"Why do you love me?" She asked, "I've given you every reason not to, but you still insist on doing it…why?"

Harry let go of her and sat her down on his bed.

"That depends on your definition of love." He said, sitting down beside her and taking her hand, "I personally believe that love is…many things. Love is something more than a word…or a feeling…it's an entire way of living. Love is rare, and beautiful but terrifying at the same time. Love…love is giving someone the ability to completely destroy you, and trusting them not to. And believe it or not, I do trust that you will never intentionally destroy me. So really, when I think back on my definition of love, and I think about how I feel about you, the two match up perfectly. As for why I still insist on loving you…well…I'm running out of reasons why I shouldn't."

o----------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: AWWW.( Thank you Angelique for giving me wonderful quotes…a few of which I used) Okay, then. Sorry this chapter's a bit shorter than my usual standards, but it just felt right leaving it there. Um, I hope you haven't all been discouraged by the LONG wait for this chapter, and I really hope you all enjoyed it! I know it seems outrageously soon for Harry and Hermione to get back together but, really, it isn't. Oh and to answer any questions anyone might have had about why Hermione was feeling so nauseous (since I think I got a review on this, but I can't remember) well, you've got to take into account that she's been lying to a person she loves, and that anyone at anytime could tell him the truth…I get nauseous thinking about Algebra II tests…I mean really…that's nothing! Alright, then, keep me happy…give reviews…feedback…suggestions…whatever…thanks and much love! Kat

Nice and lovely Chapter 11 Reviewers:

Nikki-4: Hi, and thanks for your review!

butterflygoodbye: Oh, okay good, I was worried I was going crazy...I knew someone'd asked me about the nausea thing...okay, well as you can see I answered you above.

SwishAndFlick31: I loved the ending so much as well, but I think I love this chapter's ending even more. Ha, and but of course I'll explain later on...don't worry...everything will come together in the end!

LoveLord Dr.Tom: Yes, Ron is going to fall rather hard, I'm afraid...imagine...your best friend...tsk tsk...poor Ron.

Charlotte Durrel: Well, I am glad that you cracked and read my last chapter, because I was a little put out that you were leaving! I do wish that now that you've started reviewing that you would continue! (hint hint)

Phoenos: I am so, so sorry! I never meant it to sound like I was being negative towards you in my response to your review. I really truly didn't think you intended not to read my story. And I did read your entire review, but it would take ages to respond and I figure you want the story more, so here you go!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The third time around

"Potter! I might need you to work late tonight, we really need you full time on the Malfoy case…we're getting absolutely nowhere." Captain Smith said, coming into Harry's cubicle.

"Sir, tonight's my night off, I've got plans." Harry said quickly, looking up from his desk.

"Plans can be rescheduled." Captain Smith said.

Harry shook his head.

"Not these. I'm helping my girlfriend move, and tonight's the last night she'll be able to get all of her stuff out of her old apartment. I'll put in an extra hour, but I can't stay any later than that."

"Fine," His captain nodded, "but make that hour count. Go over all connections to Malfoy…dig up anything."

Harry smiled grimly.

"I don't have to dig up, sir; I went to school with him."

"Then try to figure out his whereabouts…this case has been open for too long, and I'm getting more reports of half-blood murders."

Harry nodded.

"I'll do that."

"Good, oh, and Weasley's back, he'll be assisting you. Weasley!"

Ron appeared at their captain's side.

"Yes, sir?"

"You'll be working with Potter. Try to keep personal issues personal this time, will you?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Captain Smith was gone.

"Personal issues? We don't have personal issues." Ron muttered, flinging himself into the chair opposite Harry's desk.

Harry said nothing, but continued rifling through papers on his desk, searching.

"How've you been lately?" Ron asked, peering at Harry, "I haven't seen much of you…haven't seen much of anyone, really."

"I'm fine. Busy, that's all. I'm sure everyone's just been busy, Ron."

Ron nodded.

"Yeah….Hermione especially…" he said, his face darkening.

Harry looked up.

"Ron…I wanted to tell you something…" he said slowly.

"Listen, mate, can I ask you a question?" Ron asked, cutting Harry off; he hadn't been listening.

"S-sure." Harry said, putting down his papers.

"Is there…well…who…I mean to say, Hermione's been…who has she been cheating on me with?"

Harry's mouth went dry.

"I…what?" he spluttered.

"I found out a couple days ago that she was cheating on me; she told me herself, and I just thought that since you lived nearby to her, you might…know who….she…she told me it was someone we knew pretty well at Hogwarts."

Harry swallowed.

"Yeah that's what I wanted to tell you." He said.

Ron looked eager.

"You know who it is, then?"

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I do…" he sighed, and looked at Ron, "It's me."

Ron looked confused for a second, then staggered back, clutching his head.

Harry moved forward, looking concerned.

"You alright, Ron?" he said.

Ron shook his head, and stepped further away, still clutching his head.

Harry stood there for a moment, watching Ron, not knowing what to do, but suddenly Ron looked up at him and stood straight.

"I…saw you kissing her in the hallway." Ron said.

Harry looked startled.

"Yeah, but…that was last time…" Harry said, "You mean you remember all of that?"

Ron looked at him, his face turning red, and drew back his fist.

"Damn right I do."

And when he was least expecting it, Ron punched Harry square in the face.

Harry had crashed into the wall of his cubicle, and sat there for a second, holding his nose, but then he jumped up and, to Ron's surprise, grinning broadly, Apparated.

o---------------------------------------------------------o

"Hermione Granger," Harry said to a passing Healer as soon as his feet hit the ground, "Do you know where she is?"

The Healer looked at his face, startled by the swelling and blood.

"She's on the third floor." He said, "but—"

Harry was gone.

He flung open the third floor doors, and nearly collided with her.

"Harry!" she shrieked, dropping her charts.

"Sorry." Harry said, and picked them up for her.

"Wh-what happened to your face? It's a mess! Are you alright?" she asked, pulling out her wand and tapping his face.

"Isn't it great?" Harry said, grinning broadly, and gently pushing away her wand.

Hermione arched her brow.

"Your face is a mess…and you're happy about it."

Harry smiled, and put his hands on the sides of her face.

"He knows about us, love. We don't have to hide it from anyone anymore. It's just you and me now."

Hermione looked at him, her eyes widening.

"Ron knows?" She whispered, "Ron did this?"

Harry nodded, and Hermione burst into tears.

Harry pulled her close to him and she rested her head on his shoulder, crying.

"It's okay, love." He said soothingly, "there's no need to cry."

Hermione nodded against him.

"I'm just s-so relieved that it's finally over," she mumbled, and lifted her head, "all of the lying, and…and feeling like I did…it can all disappear now."

Harry smiled down at her.

"It feels great, doesn't it? I love you so much, 'Mione…and now the whole world can know it, for real this time."

Hermione nodded, but then gasped, and bit her lip.

"What is it?" Harry asked in alarm.

Hermione looked regretful.

"I…oh Harry, I lost your ring!" she said, "I took it off after…you left the hospital, and…I can't find it."

To her surprise, Harry just smiled.

"I know, love. Our initials were on the inside, and someone found it and sent it to me. It was an anonymous letter, and at first I thought it was you…but I felt sure you'd have signed it."

Hermione sighed shakily.

"Oh, god, I was so afraid I'd lost it. I…not that I'm expecting to wear it now, or—or anything, since our relationship is still new and everything, but—"

Harry looked at her in surprise.

"I still want you to wear it," he said softly.

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I still love you as much as I did when I gave it to you, the first two times, and I don't think that just because we're starting over that we should completely start anew. I want to be with you every minute for the rest of my life, and I want that to start as soon as we want it to."

"I want to be with you, too." Hermione said, wiping her eyes.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the familiar ring.

"Then I think that this time, this should stay on your finger." He whispered, as he slid it onto her left hand.

Hermione reached for his hand.

"I'll never take it off," she swore.

Harry bent down and kissed her.

"Love, I've got to get back to the office. Captain Smith will kill me once he finds out I took off. He's already making me work an hour over, but I'll try to be by in time to help you move in, okay?"

Hermione shook her head.

"It'll be fine if you're late. Andy called by and said that she and Oliver were going to help. Go to the office, and I'll see you later."

Harry nodded and waved to her as he spun on his heel and Apparated back to his cubicle.

Ron was nowhere to be seen, and Harry was half-way thankful. He sat down at his desk and continued to pour over Malfoy's case. He'd long had the feeling that he'd missed something that he knew of, something that should be right in front of him…

o-------------------------------------------------------------------o

"I'd like to see Ginny Weasley, please."

Ron was standing at the door to his sister's room at St. Mungo's. He was still shaking from shock, and the guard wasn't willing to let him in.

"Sir, she's a bit frail still, I don't know if that's the best idea…"

"I'm her brother. She needs me, and I need to talk to her, okay?"

The guard relented and let him in.

Ginny was sitting in a chair by her window, and looked up when Ron walked in.

Her long red hair was spilling around her shoulders, and in her long white nightgown, she looked all of about ten years old.

"Hi, Ron." She said softly, "come sit with me."

Ron sat in the chair opposite her. He didn't say anything, just looked out the window, and Ginny stared at him.

"Oh, Ron," she said sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Ron looked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You found out about them, didn't you?" she said.

Ron looked at her for a moment, and then looked down at his hands.

"Yeah. Yeah, I did. God, Gin, I…I feel so blind."

Ginny laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, we should have seen it coming, right?"

"I…its Harry and Hermione for Merlin's sake! I always thought that she'd be with me, and that you and Harry—" Ron trailed off.

Ginny smiled slightly.

"It takes some getting used to the idea." She said softly.

Ron looked at her.

"I know this has got to be tough on you, Gin…he's been your bloke for forever…I mean, you've liked him since you were ten years old."

Ginny smiled slightly.

"Yeah, but Hermione's been in love with him for nearly nine years."

"That long, and I never noticed." Ron said, burying his face in his hands, "God, Gin, how am I supposed to get over her?"

Ginny reached out to pat his hand.

"You don't." She said bluntly, "You end up trying and it's too much. Am I over Harry? No. Will I ever be? Doubtful. Will I be able to go on with my life? Yes. It won't be the same, and a part of my heart is always going to ache over losing him, but it'll be like living with a scar on your face. After a while, the scar becomes a part of you, and pretty soon, you won't even notice the ache as much. As horrible as it sounds, eventually that feeling of betrayal and pain will be shoved to the side, and you'll move on."

Ron let out a strangled noise.

"Gin, but I see them constantly. I don't think I can make it seeing them together all the time. Is that going to be my life? Ron Weasley, the guy who stands to the side and stares at his former love being happy with his best mate, and knowing that there's nothing he can do to change her mind? Knowing that for every second that she's happy, I'll be miserable for an hour? Is that my life? Am I really going to be reduced to that? I'm going to…to be the cast aside? They've been my whole life for almost nine years, and now I have to try to cut myself away?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Oh, no. We can't cut away from them. That would be self-destructive. We just have to force a smile and stand there, silently dying on the inside, until we can stand to be in the same room with them and not have to leave at every glance they give each other…every smile…or gesture…or kiss…" Ginny stopped, and turned away.

Ron sighed.

"I know why Harry left, now." He said, "To try to live with this would be murder to him. I'm not going to be able to make it."

Ginny shook her head.

"You will," she said brokenly, "You have to, Ron! I need a reason not to give up, I need someone that's going through this to be with me, or else I'll just give up, and I can't do that. Mum would be devastated, and I just…don't want to have to die because of him."

"You're right. We can't let this kill us." Ron said decidedly.

Ginny sat back in her chair.

"I just wish that…at least if I could…if Malfoy was caught…I might could be okay."

Ron looked at her in alarm.

"You don't need to worry about him, Ginny. We're close to getting him, I promise. Harry's the best, and he's been working himself to death trying to find how we missed him. He'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Ginny started to cry.

"I was such an idiot…I snuck out of Hogwarts and…w-went drinking Ron, and I told him ev-everything!"

Ron looked up at her.

"What did you tell him?"

Ginny shook her head.

"I don't even remember…but he knew about how angry I was at Harry…he kept talking about making him hurt…he said that together we could show him what he did…"

Ron stood up quickly.

"Oh God," he said, "He…he's going to go after Hermione."

Ginny watched in silence as Ron ran out of the room, and then curled up on her bed and cried.

o-----------------------------------------------------o

A/N: And the plot thickens…Enjoy, and review, por favor. Suggestions, rants, compliments, anything at all!

Chapter 12 Reviews:

SimplisticHPFAN: Oh well, Devin doesn't have to know, now does he? grin . Maybe you'll have both feet planted firmly on the H/Hr boat by this chapter, hmm? And just so you know, I'm a bit of a between pairings myself. I write H/Hr and H/G, so I'm a bit of a confused mess, huh? Yes, I'm really conisidering TA...I've had the most amazing brainwave for it, but I no longer remember the story, so I must refresh myself...we shall see...

Phoenos: I love that you caught on to the way my brain was working. I completely agree with the way you feel about their feelings toward one another. Brownie points to you! I love long reviews, btw, and I read every single one.

The Gryffindor Drummer: Oh yes, there are several chapters left...trust me, you'll know when it's the end!

indianavader: Yes, the resolution was rather nice, wasn't it?

Angelique: Havent heard from you in a bit, so read and enjoy, huh?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Hero

Ron's only thought as he rushed out of Ginny's room and Apparated to the outside of Harry's apartment complex was to get to Hermione. He ran inside the swinging doors and knocked a couple out of line for the elevator. He jammed the buttons furiously, cursing the slowly-moving elevator. He began to mentally count each floor as it slowly made its way up, his heart beating faster with each number.

And then…he was there. He dashed out of the elevator and ran to Hermione's door. He beat on it.

No answer.

He ran to Harry's door, and beat on it as well.

No answer.

Breathing quickly now, he spun around his eyes darting up and down the long hall.

No one was there.

He was about to Apparate to the Ministry when a ping came from the elevator. He watched it eagerly, thinking it was Hermione, but he was discouraged when Andy and Oliver stepped out.

"Hi Ron," Andy said cheerily, "Are you Harry's replacement?"

Ron looked at her, not understanding.

Oliver nudged Andy.

"He might not know, Andy."

Andy looked regretful.

"Sorry, Ron, um…what's up?"

"Where's Hermione?" He blurted.

Andy looked confused.

"Isn't she here? She said she was spending all morning packing up her boxes so that all we would have to do would be move them to Harry's apartment."

Oliver coughed loudly, and Andy covered her mouth.

"Darn it! I need some kind of edit button," she said regretfully.

Ron shook his head.

"Forget it, look…Hermione's not here, but we have to find her. I think someone came and…and…took her."

Oliver looked worried.

"Who would take her, Ron?" he asked.

"Malfoy." Ron explained, running his hand through his hair, "He's got her, I just know it."

Andy looked afraid.

"But…but why?" she asked.

Ron shook his head.

"It probably has something to do with his pathetic little plan of ruling the world and killing all Muggleborns. Oh, and it helps that Harry's her…her…"

Oliver decided to help him find the word.

"Fiancée?"

Ron looked at him.

"She's…but…they're not…" he spluttered.

Oliver looked over at Andy.

"You're rubbing off on me, my dear." He said.

Ron swallowed with difficulty.

"What…whatever she is to him…we need to get Harry. He has to know she's missing. Right now."

"But," Andy said fretfully, "Why can't we just try to find her now?"

Ron sighed as he prepared to Apparate, and Oliver gripped Andy's arm.

"Because Harry's the best."

o----------------------------------------------------------o

Ron headed straight to Harry's cubicle the minute his feet hit the ground, not even bothering to wait on Andy and Oliver.

"Harry," He gasped, "We've got to—"

Harry was gone.

Ron stood there numbly for a minute, until Andy and Oliver caught up to him.

"He's not here!" Andy gasped.

Ron turned around quickly and ran to another cubicle.

"C-Captain Smith," He said, leaning in the doorway, "Where's Harry?"

Captain Smith looked up, annoyed.

"I should think you would know that, Weasley, since you're his partner."

Ron sighed.

"I…got separated from him. Do you know where he is?"

"He came in and told me he had a lead to follow. He kept muttering about cabinets and Hogwarts."

Ron was at a loss.

"Cabinets and Hogwarts?" he repeated.

The captain nodded.

"Yes. Now get out of my office, Weasley, and go find Potter."

Ron nodded, and left.

He met up with Andy and Oliver at the end of the rows of cubicles.

"Where's Harry?" Andy asked.

Ron shook his head.

"I dunno. Captain Smith said he was following up on a lead…said something about cabinets and Hogwarts. I have no clue what that's about!"

Oliver looked horrified.

"I do." He said.

Andy turned quickly.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Those Vanishing Cabinets…Harry told me once that Malfoy used them to sneak the Death Eaters in the night Dumbledore died."

Ron looked confused.

"Malfoy's been taking his victims to Hogwarts? Why?"  
Oliver shook his head.

"I guess to throw off suspicion…I mean…who would look at Hogwarts to find a mass murderer and his captured victims? The first place they would look would be his house, so, really it makes sense."

Ron shuddered.

"He's insane…but we have to go to Knockturn Alley. That's where the first cabinet is."

Oliver sighed.

"Of course it is….really…why wouldn't it be some where nice like Madam Malkins…" he grumbled.

Ron smiled grimly.

o-----------------------------------------------------------------o

"Oh, this _is_ fun." Draco Malfoy drawled as he watched Hermione struggle against her bonds. "Little Miss Know It All is all alone. No precious Potter or Weasley around to help you now, is there?"  
Hermione said something hateful that was muffled by her gag, but Draco seemed to get the gist.

"Now, now…that's not the kind of thing you say to an old schoolmate. Really, I must learn to refine your manners…of course, I don't suppose you can help it, being a Mudblood and everything."

Hermione said something else, and Draco looked interested.

"What's that?" he said, jerking off her gag.

"You're despicable." Hermione gasped, "You're low and cowardly and the biggest excuse for a human being I've ever met."

Draco sneered.

"A bigger excuse even than Harry Potter?" he laughed, "What a coward he is!"

"He's a thousand times the person you are." Hermione spat.

Draco laughed and leaned closer to her.

"If he really was, my dear, don't you think he would be here to save you?"

Hermione said nothing, but her lip quivered slightly.

Draco let out a harsh bark of laughter.

"Oh, I do pity you. You've been made a mockery in front of the entire world. You should have stayed with Weasley, you know? At least he truly loved you."

"Harry loves me." Hermione said defiantly.

"Harry Potter loves no one." Draco said, walking over to the large cabinet that had been used as their transport. "He doesn't know how. Everyone always says 'Oh, Harry Potter, he's _so_ amazing…he can love! After everything he's been through…boo-hoo…he can still love!' Potter doesn't love. He's a show boy. He's just being the good little boy who does everything right…has the perfect image. He's been tragically heartbroken….went into a drinking binge…and came out of it with you by his side. It's a perfect ploy, isn't it? The truth is…Harry Potter is a selfish git who can't stand seeing other people happy. He lives in a world of misery! He takes everything from everyone else, and is never, ever satisfied. He's never been loved, so he's never been capable of loving. And that, my dear, is the true Harry Potter."

Hermione shook her head.

"You're wrong!" she said, "Harry loves me! He can love…and he does! And he will be here for me; because I need him and he's always…he will be here."

Draco smiled.

"He knows where you are. He just simply doesn't care. It's all about image, you see? Harry's fiancé dies tragically and he becomes the biggest story in the entire world. Think of what women will want to comfort poor Harry Potter. Really, why would he choose you?"

Hermione was shaking with fury.

"Shut up! You've never stopped being jealous of him, have you? It's pathetic!"

Draco got a very ugly look on his face and stepped towards her with his wand raised.

"I'm not pathetic and I'm NOT jealous of Harry Potter!" He snarled, "And I've had enough of you! _Crucio!_"

o------------------------------------------------------------------o

The first thing Harry saw as he stumbled out of the Vanishing Cabinet was Hermione. He saw her face, twisted with pain, tears streaming, and then he saw Draco, standing over her. Harry was frozen. Draco lifted his wand for a break and Hermione moaned.

"H-Harry." She sobbed, and Draco turned.

"Harry!" Draco said in sarcastic delight, "_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry watched numbly as his wand was ripped from his grasp.

"Well…not quite as quick as you used to be, are you Potter?" Draco sneered. "Shame…it might have saved your life."

Harry opened his mouth, but closed it as he saw Draco raise his wand.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco yelled, and Harry dove out of the way.

Draco cursed, but just as his spell was leaving his wand, the cabinet door burst open, and Ron jumped out.

Straight into Draco's curse.

"RON!" Hermione shrieked as he fell to the ground, his eyes determined, and his mouth open in surprise.

As Hermione scrambled towards Ron, Harry was getting to his feet.

He couldn't spare Ron a second's glance, he had more important things to worry about.

Holding out his right hand, he mustered all his strength to perform just one wandless spell.

Within a second, his wand was back in his hand, and Draco was lying on the ground.

His chest heaving, Harry turned to look at Hermione.

She was lying on the ground, clutching Ron and sobbing.

"Mione…" He said, and walked over to her, falling on his knees beside her.

"H-Harry," she sobbed, "He's dead, Harry…Ron's d-dead…and it—it's all m-my fault!"

Harry reached out for her with shaking arms, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Shh…" he whispered, rocking her gently, "It's alright, love…it's okay…I…we…he's…let's go and find some help, okay?"

Hermione nodded against his shoulder, but before they could get up, the cabinet doors opened, and Oliver and Andy stepped out, followed by Mr. Weasley and Captain Smith.

"Oh God." Andy said, and stopped dead in her tracks.

Oliver did the same.

"Ron…" Mr. Weasley whispered, staring down at his youngest son.

Captain Smith seemed stunned.

"Potter," He said, "What happened here?"

Harry stood up.

"I…found out where Malfoy was…and I knew he had Hermione…and I came to stop him, and he saw me and disarmed me, then shouted the Killing Curse, but as I dove out of the way, Ron stepped out of the cabinet…and….and took the full blast…" Harry swallowed, "I used wandless magic to obtain my wand and then---then I killed Draco Malfoy."

Captain Smith drew a sharp breath.

"Malfoy's dead?"

When Harry nodded, his captain sighed deeply.

"Well, thank Merlin for that…he's…been a reigning terror over our world for far too long. Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class."

Harry shook his head.

"Ron. Ron deserves the Order of Merlin. He's the one I want to be known for killing Draco. He died for me…and Hermione…he deserves far more respect than I do…he's the real hero."

Captain Smith nodded his approval.

"Very well then…Potter, why don't you take this lady to the hospital? I'll take care of this, okay?"

Harry nodded, and gently helped Hermione to her feet.

"Come on, love," he whispered, "let's get out of here, okay? Mr. Weasley? Would you like to come?"

Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"No, I…I need to be with…with Ron…and…tell Molly…but…"

Harry broke away from Hermione's grasp, and hugged the man who was like a father to him.

"I am so sorry," he said, "If I could do it over, it would be me…not Ron…"

Mr. Weasley sighed heavily.

"I'm not…not saying that Ron lived a fulfilled life," he said, "but he died protecting the ones he loved, and if I know—knew Ron…that was the only thing that would matter to him. You…I want you to live the best life you can, Harry, do you promise me? Live for Ron."

o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Okay, I do believe there might be a teeny epilogue…but this is nearly the end, folks! Thanks so much for your support and keep an eye out for the end.

Reviewers:

pstibbons: Well...your wish came true!

eaglesnest: Thanks so much for all your compliments!! ;)

SimplisticHPFAN: sigh...I wish it was that simple as well...I'm still a true H/G but H/Hr is just so fun!!! And it sounds horrible, but I really love playing with the angst-y side of Ginny and Ron...its almost cruel...and James and Natalie's next chapter is SLOWLY coming together, bit by bit...if you wanted to throw me suggestions to get me going, I'd love to hear them!

SwishAndFlick31: Whoa pretty much summed it all up, huh? I agree.

The Gryffindor Drummer: I'm a sucker for the sub-plots...my only issue is my brain works faster than my fingers at times and I sometimes forget my brilliant ideas and leave hanging threads!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Best Man

"Captain Smith! Captain Smith! Can you tell us what exactly happened to Ron Weasley and what was Harry Potter's role in his death?"

Captain Smith sighed and turned to face the mob of reporters crowding around the podium where he was giving an official press release.

"Mr. Potter in no way caused the murder of Ronald Weasley. Mr. Weasley was entering the scene to aide Mr. Potter and was murdered in the line of duty, but not before ensuring that Draco Malfoy was killed."

"So it was Mr. Weasley that killed Draco Malfoy?" Another reporter shouted, "I 'eard it was 'arry Potter!"

"Mr. Weasley's family is receiving his Order of Merlin, First Class because of his actions that led to the downfall of Draco Malfoy. He died a hero, and deserves to be known as one. One more question."

"Yes, where is Mr. Potter today?"

Captain Smith smiled briefly.

"Mr. Potter is enjoying a day off...thank you everybody, thank you, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding reception to attend."

o----------------------------------------------------------------------o

"Harry…Harry look, it's time for the best man's speech…what do we need to do?" Ginny asked.

Harry smiled.

"Don't worry, I've got it."

Harry stood up from his chair and cleared his throat. At once, everyone fell silent, expectantly.

"As you all know, this is the part of all weddings where the best man makes a speech about the bride and groom. Well, it's my wedding and so we're going to do things a little differently, because after all, when has Harry Potter ever done anything normal?

A ripple of laugher ran through the crowd.

"Anyways, the best man can't make his speech, because quite frankly, the best man, my very best mate, is no longer here with us. So instead of talking about Hermione and me, I'm going to talk about the best man. Ron is—was—a great person. The first time I ever met Ron was when I was eleven, and had just found out that I was a wizard. I saw Ron, along with his family near the entrance to Platform 9 and ¾. They kept disappearing randomly and as time wore by, I became more and more nervous because obviously, this family was making it onto the platform, and I had no idea how to do it. I remember how kind his mum was, and how she explained how to go through a solid brick wall. It was terrifying, but thanks to Ron and his family, I got through it. I, we, got through a lot of terrifying moments thanks to Ron. I wouldn't be here today if it weren't for his outstanding chess playing skills. In my second year, Ron was one of the only people who didn't think I was absolutely insane. Our third year was no different. Fourth year, we had a bit of a falling out, during which, both of us were completely miserable. Ron was there for me in our fifth year when my godfather died, in our sixth year when things were getting even more terrifying, and he was right beside me when Voldemort died. I've put Ron through hell this year, and we, Hermione and I, hate that in order for us to be the happiest we've ever been, we had to hurt him. Ron gave his life so that we could be together, and we will never forget that. I will always remember Ron Weasley, my best man."

THE END

o----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: There it is! Thanks so much to everyone, for the reviews and feedback, it was an amazing time, and I'm finally done thank heaven, because I am SO tired of writing!!!


End file.
